Family Ties
by r2roswell
Summary: Stef and Lena adopt another foster kid however what happens when the girl is not what she seems? When her history is shrouded in mystery? Will the Adams-Fosters accept her as truly part of the family or will they let her go? Semi AU.
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

 **Twilight Changes:**

1\. After Carlisle's disappearance, his father went on and had another child. Carlisle was so focused on his own world that he failed to pay attention and never knew about his brother.

2\. I've never been a fan of Renesmee's rapid growth so for story purposes, and like I've done in many of my stories before, I have it so where Renesmee grows up like a normal human, as she is half-human, and then when she reaches 18, then she will stop growing and take on her immortality.

3\. I've changed some of the features when it comes to female wolves. I like the idea of them getting a growth spurt too. (In my own life I have known girls that were taller than 5'7" so I think it could be highly probable of a girl wolf growing taller than 5'7".)

 **The Fosters Changes:**

1\. Uses some storyline pieces from seasons 1 and 2.

2\. Since I'm using the Twilight universe, I've gone ahead with Brandon and Callie being together.

3\. Technically that's how it was with the Cullen's, if you ignore the whole vampire thing for a sec and see it the way that Bella's friends saw it: how they were the Cullen's adoptive children but that they were together-together but not biologically related.

And technically too, in California it's not illegal for adopted siblings to date. I love Brallie and they are important in the story.

4\. Some of the characters have been changed in order to help the story progress.

5\. For the character of Jesus, I'm using the Noah Ciento version. I've come to like him more than Jake's.

6\. AJ is part of the story but he and Callie never had a thing. Instead it was Mike who took him in from the beginning.


	2. 1 Adams-Foster

**Chapter 1: Adams-Foster**

It had only been a month but the transition was easy. Being a firehouse baby meant that the biological parents had given up all legal rights. She looked down at the line that asked for her two signatures: the first with her current name and the second with the last name she would begin to use. Logan signed the paper and then her parents signed too.

The document was taken to the judge to sign and then stamp.

"Logan Burns," said the judge, "I now declare you Logan Adams-Foster. Congratulations."

The small audience erupted in applause.

Callie and Jude were the first to hug their new sister officially. If it hadn't been for the two of them then none of this would have happened.

Logan thought back to the first she'd run into the Jacobs' kids. It was so strange at how easy their friendship was. She could still remember the day when she first met Callie and Jude.

* * *

 _Callie was the new girl at the group home along with her younger brother, Jude._

 _They'd both been assigned bunk beds in the room that Logan was using, a room that Logan had been alone in up until that point since many of the kids had been given foster homes and other kids had no intention of bunking with her. It never bothered Logan. She liked being alone so it had surprised her when she saw Janie, the woman of the group home, bring in Callie and Jude._

 _"Logan," said Janie, "This is Callie and this is her brother Jude. They're going to be staying with us for a little while. You don't mind them sharing your room do you?"_

 _Logan just shook her head. It wouldn't have mattered whether she minded or not. Nothing was hers. She had no say._

 _"Good," Janie said with a smile, "I'll let you all get acquainted then."_

 _Janie left the three of them alone._

 _"I'm Jude," the younger boy said. "This is Callie."_

 _Callie simply ignored her brother and the girl she was forced to live with and took the bottom bunk, hunkering down under the covers, trying to shut out the world._

 _"Logan," the girl replied._

 _Jude smiled, "Cool. Wolverine."_

 _Logan shrugged. She got that a lot. Wolverine was cool but in general she hated the Marvel stories. Her favorite was The Flash. She loved his super speed. What ten year old kid wouldn't? And Green Lantern was pretty cool too, being able to create anything with the lantern ring._

 _"I like Wolverine," said Jude._

 _"Yeah he's okay," Logan replied. She motioned toward Callie, "What's with her?"_

 _Jude took a seat on the bottom unused bunk beneath Logan's bed, making himself comfortable. Logan took a seat next to him, "Our mom died and our dad went to jail."_

 _"I'm sorry, that sucks."_

 _Jude nodded. "Why are you here?"_

 _"Got no place to go," said Logan, "Just like you guys."_

 _"What happened to your mom and dad? Are they dead too?"_

 _"Don't know kid," Logan replied._

 _Jude smiled, "Callie calls me that."_

 _"Sorry. Mind if I call you Marvel? You have a cool name but I'm not a fan of the Beatle's."_

 _"Me neither. I don't like old bands like that. Yeah Marvel is cool. Did you hear that Callie? I got a new nickname."_

 _"Yeah that's cool, Jude," Callie said not turning around._

 _"Can I call you Wolverine?"_

 _"Sure if you want to."_

 _"So what happened to your mom and dad?" Jude asked again._

 _"Don't know. I was dropped off at a fire house in Chicago when I was a baby. Guess my parents didn't want me."_

 _"And you don't know them? You don't know where they are?"_

 _"Not a clue."_

 _"So you've been living like this the whole time?"_

 _"Sometimes. Sometimes I go to other homes but they never last long."_

 _"Why not?"_

 _"You sure ask a lot of questions, Marvel."_

 _"People are interesting to me. They're like Wolverine, they all have origin stories. I like origin stories."_

 _"Yeah but shouldn't you be sad about your mom and dad? You did just get taken out of your home."_

 _Jude shrugged._

 _Logan let it go. She knew people grieved differently so she wouldn't pressure Jude. He would grieve over his life when he was ready. She wasn't sure how much she should tell the eight year old about her living situations. She didn't want to scare him._

 _"I don't know, I guess it gets hard for people to take care of kids."_

 _She didn't go on to say that sometimes she had to be taken out of homes due to an abusive situation or that people wanted their own kids or that they couldn't afford her so there were many reasons why foster people sent her back._

 _"Like my dad? He went to jail so he can't take care of us anymore."_

 _"Yeah Marvel, like your dad."_

 _"Alright kids," Janie shouted out, "Lights out."_

 _"What does that mean," Jude asked._

 _"Time for bed," Logan answered._

 _Jude simply nodded and got off the bed. "I like you, Logan."_

 _"I like you too, Jude."_

 _"Hey Callie," said Jude, "Can I sleep with you tonight?"_

 _Callie nodded and let Jude in the bed. Jude then stopped Logan as she was part way up the ladder to her bed._

 _"Wolverine?"_

 _"Yeah, Marvel?"_

 _"Can you sleep on the bottom bunk tonight?"_

 _This was a first. Usually kids avoided Logan. Usually they rarely talked to her. And never had they invited her to sleep in close proximity unless they were put there by Janie._

 _"Okay," Logan said as she reached up in her bed for her stuffed wolf, the one Janie had given her a couple of years ago when she'd arrived at the group home._

 _Then reached for her quilt as well, a brown hand crafted loom with a black circle and two animals off to the side, the only thing she had of her family that contained a design that Logan had no idea what it had meant but knew it must have somehow been important._

 _The bottom bunk was constantly made in case of new arrivals so there was no need for her to grab her pillow or her sheets. Not that she'd need them. She had come to tolerate the cold over the years. Sometimes that's all she was given, a thin sheet and sometimes no blanket and a thin pillow that might as well have been made with paper._

* * *

 _Late that night, with Jude safely tucked next to her, Callie cautiously turned._

 _"Hey Logan," Callie whispered, "You awake?"_

 _"Yeah," Logan answered._

 _"Do you ever miss your mom and dad?"_

 _"Hard to miss what I never had."_

 _"Still, you came from somewhere. You must miss that."_

 _"Sometimes I guess. At the same time I don't know where somewhere is. You heard what I told Jude, I was left in Chicago and then I ended up here."_

 _"How did you end up in California?"_

 _"Foster families move. It's like a game for them I think. Sometimes they think kids would be better off in other places."_

 _"I'm sorry. And I know it's not the same but I miss my mom and my dad."_

 _Logan turned in her bed and faced Callie, "What were they like?"_

 _"My mom, Colleen, was amazing. She was so loving and she loved art. And my dad, Donald, he was just an average guy. Worked as a mechanic."_

 _"They sound like good people."_

 _"They were. I kind of hate my dad though."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"He killed my mom. They told us he was drinking and my mom was in the car. She died because of him."_

 _"You know you're brothers' right."_

 _"About what?"_

 _"Every superhero has an origins story. Batman became Batman because his parents were killed. Superman became Superman because his parents sent him to Earth. Spiderman became Spiderman because his parents died and was bitten by a radioactive spider. Hulk became the Hulk because of a lab accident."_

 _"And?"_

 _"I'm just thinking, what if this is your origins story? It sucks when your parents are taken from you but maybe life has a different road for you than what you or your parents thought."_

 _"You believe that?"_

 _Logan rolled over to her back, "I don't know. It does make this life easier."_

 _Callie turned over, "We're not superheroes. We're just kids whose luck ran out."_

 _"Maybe for you but if I believe that then my luck ran out the day I was born. Night Callie."_

 _"Night Logan."_

* * *

Logan also thought to the second time she'd come across Jude and Callie. It was a strange coincidence but one that she'd gladly been happy about.

 _"Lo-Lo," old Ms. Lazaro called out, "New ones." Logan came to the door. She hated being called Lo-Lo. "You know the drill."_

 _"Wolverine!" Jude called out as he ran up and hugged Logan._

 _"Marvel!" Logan said sounding surprised._

 _"You three know each other, perfect," said Ms. Lazaro. "Son su responsibilidad que entenden (They are your responsibility, you understand)?"_

 _"Se que el taladro que lo he conseguido (I know the drill. I got it)," Logan answered annoyingly._

 _Ms. Lazaro was just as annoyed, "Encontrar chica. Vaya con Dios y me dejo a mis novellas (Fine girl, go with God and leave me to my novellas/television shows.)"_

 _Logan ignored her as she went to the living room and instead focused on her friends, "Just ignore her," Logan told them, "As long as we stay out of her way, we'll be fine. Hey, Callie."_

 _"Hey, Logan."_

 _Logan gave them the tour of the two story house. No one was allowed in the living room as that was Ms. Lazaro's spot but there was a separate game room upstairs which kept the kids out of her way. The upstairs was reserved for her wards which consisted of a bathroom, the game room/kids living room which had a television and a pool table that could be turned into an air hockey or ping pong table, a couple of desks, some chairs and a closet full of board games and then a room with only three beds. The downstairs all belonged to Ms. Lazaro. The only thing they could use was the kitchen whenever they wanted, unlike most foster homes that Logan had been in; Ms. Lazaro didn't lock up the pantries or the fridge, and the backdoor to hang out in the back yard._

 _"Since when do you speak Spanish," Callie asked when they entered the bedroom. The beds were set up in a row of three. There was a dresser with three sets of drawers and then the closet was large enough to be separated into three spaces._

 _Logan shrugged, "Figured I should learn since people keep mistaking me for a Latino."_

 _"And you're not?" Jude asked as he took the bed in the middle, leaving Callie the bed next to the door._

 _"Don't know what I am but I figure if people are gonna be thinking I'm Mexican, might as well sound the part. Though I still can't stand Spanish music. Doesn't sound the same. Small world isn't it," Logan asked as she took a seat on her bed while Callie began filling the closet with what few items she and Jude had._

 _"That we ended up in the same home again," said Callie, "Yeah I guess it is."_

 _"You guys look good. I've thought about you a lot. I'm sorry I missed your mom's funeral," said Logan as she had been pulled out of the home just several days before._

 _Callie smiled sadly and took a seat next to Jude on his new bed. "Me too," she answered._

 _"How are you guys doing?"_

 _"Okay," said Jude._

 _"This is what, Jude, our third home?"_

 _"Yeah," the boy replied._

 _"That sucks," said Logan._

 _"What home is this for you," Jude asked._

 _"Kind of stopped counting," Logan replied, "Gets pointless after a while. Start believing no one wants you. Ms. Lazaro may be a crusty crab but at least she leaves you alone. All she cares about is getting her check. She feeds you, gives you some clothes and a tooth brush and the rest she could care less about. This is one of the more relaxed homes I've been in for a while. It's not that bad here, I promise."_

 _"It shouldn't be," said Jude, "We've got you now."_

 _Callie smiled at Logan, "The kid missed you. I did too."_

 _"Yeah," Logan said with a smile, "Missed you guys too. You're the closest thing I have to friends."_

 _"Not exactly," said Jude, "This is our second home together so doesn't that make me your foster brother and doesn't that make Callie your foster sister?"_

 _"I guess it does yeah," Logan replied, "I've never had a brother or a sister."_

 _"Not even your other foster siblings?"_

 _"Not even them. I never trusted them and they usually stayed away from me anyways."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Beats me. If I knew the answer to that, then maybe I'd actually spend time learning their names. You guys are the only ones who have gotten close. It's new to me."_

 _"Then we can be your family," said Jude, "besides what's Wolverine without Marvel?"_

 _"Non-existent," said Logan._

 _"Exactly."_

* * *

 _"Hey Logan," Callie whispered later that night, "You awake?"_

 _"Haven't you heard, I never sleep."_

 _Callie laughed some thinking that Logan was joking. She then got out of bed and since Jude was occupying the middle bed, she knelt near Logan._

 _"Are you kidding," asked Logan, "Get in," she said making room on the bed._

 _Callie did so, "I've been meaning to ask, why the last name Burns? It's not the name you were born with is it?"_

 _Logan let out a small smile, "No, it's not my real last name. I think it's some kind of joke since I was found at a fire station. Logan Burns. It has a nice ring to it though."_

 _"Do you ever wonder about your real last name?"_

 _"I try not to."_

 _"How come?"_

 _"You've seen the quilt I have. It's the only thing I have that comes from wherever I do. That's hard enough. I've tried to get rid of it but it feels wrong for some reason so over time it's just become a blanket with no meaning. When I try to think about the people who left me, I start thinking about who I could have been. What my real name must have been. The life I could have had. And then I miss what I didn't have."_

 _"And so you try not to remember so you don't miss what you never had."_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"I'm sorry I brought it up."_

 _"It's okay. I'm sure you get it. Don't you ever wonder what your life would be like had your mom not died, had your dad not gone to jail?"_

 _"All the time. He writes to us sometimes."_

 _"Donald?"_

 _"Yeah. I've answered him back but I still can't forgive him for what he did."_

 _"I know. I can't forgive my parents for what they did either."_

 _"Jude's right, we're family. No matter what happens, let's not lose touch like we did the first time, kay?"_

 _"Promise. Night Callie."_

 _"Night. Logan."_

* * *

Logan loved her room at the Adams-Foster home. The bed space was separate from the rest of the room, being a slight floor above. A log of wood with a glass panel acted as a wall so Logan was able to look down. In her upstairs bed space were some closets for her clothing. And to the side of the bed, which occupied the middle of the glass panel, were a window to the left and a bookshelf to the right.

Downstairs beneath the bed space was her desk space with closets connected to the side of the stairs. Across from the desk area was a larger space, with room for some small dorm-like couches and then a bathroom complete with shower. Then a set of stairs led to the second floor where the other bedrooms were.

And though she would have gladly had it traded for a different space in the house, even getting a bunk bed in Mariana and Callie's room, Stef and Lena were adamant about the new room. They had all ready been making plans to expand the house and add an extra floor anyways for some extra space so when Logan entered their lives turning the extra floor into a new bedroom had been an easy decision for them.

In time she had come to make it her own, adding a couple posters of Wolverine himself along with some of The Flash. She also added her own elements. Given the wood that helped as a hold for the glass wall near her bed and a lot of the wood paneling in the room, it gave Logan the chance to add more of the earthy elements that she'd always been drawn to.

Though considered her room, Logan had no problems using it as a common room where she and her siblings could hang out, which was quite often. If they weren't in the garage, they were upstairs.

"You know," Jesus said as he came into Logan's room and walked up the stairs to her bed where he found her, "Steroids are bad for you, especially if you're a girl."

"Shut up," Logan said as she playfully shoved him.

"Seriously you were what, five feet two and you've only been with us for what, a month and now you're exactly my height."

"So?"

"I'm six feet," Jesus shot.

Logan shrugged, "Just going through a growth spurt."

"And the muscle toning, you been working out without me?"

"Just filling out, Jesus, it's no big deal."

"What are you doing up here anyways, shouldn't you be downstairs? It is your adoption party."

"Kind of needed a break." Logan wasn't going to say anything but Jesus waited, clearly wanting more, "I'm not used to all of this: everyone paying attention to me. My whole life was spent in a system where no one, not even other kids ever gave a damn about me. I never really felt like I had a family until I met Callie and Jude and even then I knew it would never last."

"But it did, this time. You got a family. You got Callie and Jude for good, you got, Brandon, Mariana, me, moms. You should be happy."

"I am."

"There's a 'but' in there, I know there's a 'but'."

Logan held up the blanket she was holding.

"How do I let go of a past I never had?"

Jesus ran his hand over the woven quilt. "That's a cool symbol."

"I've tried to get rid of this damn thing for so long and every time I've tried I hold back. It's the only thing I have from where I come from but there are times when I just don't want it."

"It's the only thing you have from your past. Makes sense as to why you can't throw it away."

"You ever think about your dad? Who he is?"

"Yeah sure. When I was a kid, back when Stef and Lena first adopted us, I used to wonder why everyone had a dad and I didn't. I sometimes wished that Stef or Lena could also marry a boy just so there could be another man around to show me the ropes. And as for my own dad, I wonder all the time."

"How do you deal with not knowing?"

Jesus wrapped an arm around his, now permanent sister, "By focusing on the family I do have. Callie and Jude aren't the only ones there for you now, you know." He then shoved Logan, "Come on, let's go downstairs, I bet that boyfriend of yours is waiting."

"Shut up," Logan shoved back.

"Hey you know since you're going through this physical change, maybe you should get that symbol tattooed on your arm or something. It would totally look bad ass."

Logan tossed the blanket on her bed. "Okay now you really need to shut up," she told him as they made their way back to the celebration.


	3. 2 Anchor Beach

**Chapter 2: Anchor Beach**

 _[1 Month Earlier]_

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Wolverine."

Logan turned around at the sound of her name, looking up from the school map she currently had. She smiled when she saw her sister.

"Callie!"

The two girls hugged.

"What are you doing here?" Logan asked.

"I go to school here, have been for the past five months. What are you doing here?"

Logan held up her map and class schedule, "Just started."

"That's awesome. So you got placed then?"

Logan looked at the guy standing next to Callie, unsure of whether to talk about her current situation.

"Um," said Logan, "We'll talk later okay?"

"Sure. Need any help?"

Logan again held up her map, "I think I can find my way."

Callie watched as Logan took off.

"Who was that?" Brandon asked.

"My sister."

"Sister, I thought it was just you and Jude?"

"It's a little complicated."

Brandon took Callie's hand, "Hey, whatever it is you can tell me. I think I can keep up with you Callie."

She looked at her boyfriend, genuinely concerned and curious about her relationship with the girl they had just run into. Since there was time before next class, Callie and Brandon took a seat on one of the benches outside and she progressed to telling him.

"That's rough, Callie. I'm sorry. I am kind of relieved though."

"Relieved how?"

"That you had someone to turn to. It couldn't have been easy making friends in some of the situations you were in but from what you told me about Logan, it seems like you guys relied on each other."

"We did. And Jude, he absolutely loves her. He's the one who started calling her the Wolverine. I love her too, Brandon. She's…she's my sister."

"Then we'll talk to moms."

"About what?"

"Our family doesn't keep siblings apart."

"Brandon, you can't be ser- I can't ask you to do that."

"You didn't," Brandon said with a smile. "Talk to Logan, see what's going on and then we'll take it from there okay?"

Callie smiled, "I love you."

"Love you too."

Callie wanted to kiss Brandon in that moment but they had made an agreement not to show full on PDA other than hand holding or hugging on school grounds.

* * *

"Sitting alone at lunch on the beach," Callie said as she came up to Logan. "That's either a good sign or bad. I take it as maybe a bad one. Maybe a little bit of both."

Logan smiled as Callie took a seat next to her. "Well you know me: I don't gravitate well toward people and they don't gravitate well toward me so I love being the lone wolf."

"Yeah but you're not alone anymore. You've got me and Jude."

Logan looked out at the ocean, "For now."

"So tell me, how did you end up here?"

"My um… my counselor at the group home I'm living in, he thought I should apply. I don't know, said he saw potential in me. I know this school sometimes accepts foster kids from there but I never really planned on it. It was just kind of one of those things. Then I aced the entrance exam and here we are. I wanted to tell you before but-"

"Hey its okay, I get it. It's hard to tell new people about your story. All of us have been there but you don't have to worry about Brandon. You can trust him."

"So is he your boyfriend or what? I mean I kind of got the vibe that he was but like it was more on the DL."

Callie blushed, giving away her answer, "Yeah, yeah he is but it's slightly complicated."

"We're foster kids, when aren't our lives complicated?"

"About that, Brandon's kind of also my adoptive brother."

"You and Jude got adopted, that's awesome Callie!"

"Okay wait a sec- that's the part that you gravitated toward, not the fact that I'm together with Brandon."

"Dude, I don't judge you know that. As long as he's not like Liam then... wait, he's not like Liam is he?"

"No, definitely not like Liam."

"Then if he makes you happy I say go for it."

"Thanks Logan. And what about you? I mean I thought word about my adoption would kind of sting. You've seen so many kids pass through your life, getting adopted and all that."

"Callie, you're not like those other kids. You're my best friend. You and Jude got your forever home, that's all I wanted for you guys."

Logan stood up and began heading toward the school, not wanting to be late.

"And what about you," Callie asked.

"Don't worry about me, Cal. I'm the lone wolf, got a reputation to keep."

* * *

Later that day Callie had found Brandon. She grabbed him by the arm.

"Someone's in a good mood," said Brandon.

"I'm in. Let's do it."

"You talked to Logan?"

Callie nodded. "All Logan ever wanted was for me and Jude to be happy. I want the same thing for her Brandon, always have. This is gonna be messy though you know that right?"

"I don't care. I'll talk to moms. She's your sister, Callie. Family doesn't give up."


	4. 3 Family

**Chapter 3: Family**

 _[A Couple Days After Logan's First Day at Anchor Beach]_

"Are you sure this is okay," Logan asked as she got out of Brandon and Callie's car, a couple days later, a Friday night. "I am the lone wolf."

"Not tonight you're not," said Callie.

"Besides, we all ready asked our moms," said Brandon, "It's cool. Hey and I gotta ask, you're really okay with me and Callie being together while living together?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Logan asked with her own question.

"Because most people usually aren't," Brandon replied.

"You guys aren't blood related so it's really no big deal. And besides, Brandon, you make Callie happy."

"Thanks," Brandon said.

As Callie opened the door to the house she called out, "Hey Jude, I've got a surprise for you."

Jude came rushing down the stairs, "What is it?"

"More like who," said Callie.

Logan walked inside, "Hey Marvel."

"Wolverine!" Jude said as he hugged her.

"Dude, maybe I should start calling you Gambit. He's what, six one?"

"Yeah I kind of hit a growth spurt there. Not you though."

"Hey I'll catch up, just you watch. Girls stop growing between fourteen and seventeen. I've still got a year left to go."

"Yeah I doubt that. I see you've started reading more Marvel comics since you decided on Gambit."

"Well he does have a pretty cool power. Still nowhere near as cool as tapping into the speed force though."

"What about Quicksilver."

"No way, Quicksilver is the wannabe version of The Flash just like Hawkeye is the wannabe version The Green Arrow."

"You're never gonna turn me into a DC fanboy."

"And you're never gonna turn me into a Marvel fangirl," Logan shot back.

"I kind of all ready have, Wolverine."

Logan simply smiled at him. Callie and Brandon were smiling too.

"Come on," said Jude, "I'll introduce you to our moms and then I'll give you a tour of the house. Man, I am so glad Callie ran into you again. I missed you."

"I missed you too, bud."

"Hey, and for the record, don't call me Gambit. I still like Marvel."

"You sure? Wolverine and Gambit kind of have a nice ring to it."

"I'm sure. Marvel has history."

Logan nodded, "It sure does, kid."

Jude smiled at his sister and then led her into the kitchen.

Logan remained silent despite all the noise. It was one thing to talk among Callie and Jude but being surrounded by others made her feel awkward and out of place.

Lena smiled, "Good to see you again, Logan."

"You too Mrs. Adams-Foster," Logan replied.

"Please call me, Lena. You can feel relaxed here, it's okay."

"And you can call me Stef," Stef said as she came into the kitchen still dressed in her cops uniform. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"This is Logan Burns," Callie answered. "She's the one I told you about."

"Pull up a seat," Stef said to Logan, "Get comfortable."

"Logan Burns," said Jesus, "Very cool name."

Logan looked at him, "Thanks."

"Hey, you go to our school right?" Mariana asked.

Jude looked at her, "You go to Anchor Beach, since when?"

"Since a couple days ago," Logan replied.

Callie smiled and touched her brothers' shoulder, "I wanted it to be a surprise."

"And it helps that my schedule never passed yours," Logan said to Jude, "So I was able to fly under the radar."

"Wait," said Jesus, "So you guys know each other?"

Callie whispered in Logan's ear, "Jesus and Mariana by the way." She then looked at her brother.

Everyone had by then gotten situated around the kitchen table. It was lasagna night.

"Yeah," said Callie, unsure of how much she should reveal, "Our paths have crossed a few times."

"We met in the system," Logan said. She nodded to Callie, trusting her, reassuring her that it was okay.

"You're a foster kid," asked Jesus.

"Born and bred," Logan said meaning it as a joke.

"Yeah, that's where we met," said Callie, "Just after our mom died Jude and I were taken into a group home. Logan's room was the only one available so we bunked with her."

"Since then over the years our paths have crossed," Logan added.

"Five of the seven homes we were in," Jude said speaking up.

"How many homes have you been in," Mariana asked.

"Mariana," Stef said shaking her head.

"No it's okay," Logan said reassuringly. "I was in three of them back in Chicago, two in Oklahoma, one in Texas, three in Nevada, and then six here in California so around fifteen."

The room got silent for a while. No one knew what to say so it was Logan who broke the silence she had placed upon them.

"Hey it's okay," she told them, "It's just the way the system is. If you're lucky enough to remain in one state then that's awesome but sometimes they do have to ship kids off to other states because they can't find a placement or there just aren't any group homes available. I've accepted that. Once I'm eighteen though and out of system I can go anywhere on my terms and no one can control that."

"So you were born in Chicago," Jesus asked.

Logan dug into some of her lasagna. It was nice to have a genuine family home cooked meal for a change.

"That I don't know," Logan replied. "I was dropped off at a fire house when I was an infant. Been in and out of foster homes ever since. And don't know who my parents are. Doubt I even want to."

"Come on," said Mariana, "You must want to know on some level."

"Nah," said Logan, "The way I figure, if they wanted me they would have come looking for me by now."

She looked down at her plate and moved some of the food around. She mentally chided herself for being so open. She knew Callie and Jude but she'd only met the rest of the Adams-Foster family and all ready she had revealed more about herself than she had ever done with most people.

Logan knew why. It was Callie and Jude. They were her family but this was not.

She stood up from her seat, "I'm sorry, I need some air," she told them, not waiting for a response as she made her way down the hall and out the front door.

"Well that was-," said Jesus.

"Heavy," Mariana added.

"It's because we're here," Jude said as looked at Callie and then got up to follow Logan outside.

"Logan opens up to us. She has since we were kids," Callie told them, "And we've always done the same. With us here, it's easy for her."

Stef smiled at her daughter, "We get it: she's family to you. You should go with Jude, make sure she's okay."

Callie nodded and looked at Brandon for a moment before making her way outside to the front of the house.

* * *

"Logan, it's okay," Jude said to her.

"No it's not," Logan replied, "I love you guys, you know I do but coming here was a mistake. This is your world, it's not mine. And for a second I wanted it to be. I've never allowed myself to feel that. I don't deserve to feel that, not when I know the feeling won't last forever."

"Maybe this time will be different," said Callie, not wanting to tell Logan exactly her ideas just yet.

"It's been sixteen years, I doubt it will be any different," said Logan.

"Well tonight it is," said Callie, "I invited you here. Jude and I want you to stay."

"We do," said Jude, "Same home or not, you're still my sister. Nothing can change that."

"He's right," Callie told Logan, "We're family no matter what. Come on, you can at least spend one night. It is the weekend and you did agree to it."

"You invited her to stay over," Jude asked Callie, hearing the news for the first time.

Callie nodded with a smile.

Jude turned to Logan, "Then you have to stay. Besides, what's better: spending the weekend back in a drab room at the group home or spend the weekend with your coolest siblings?"

Logan hesitated for a minute.

"You don't have to stay both nights. If the first night doesn't work out then you can go back. Deal?"

Logan looked at Callie and Jude. If this was their way of caring for her they were really putting on the pressure and part of her loved them for it because she'd never had anyone care for her this much in her life. The other part of her was still leery, being the lone wolf was what she had grown accustomed to, she had to since there were very few people in this world that could be trusted.

Logan nodded, "Okay deal."

* * *

Once the trio made it inside the rest of the family had dispersed to other parts of the house. Callie's parents were in the living room.

"Hold up a sec," Logan said to them.

Callie nodded and Logan went into the living room, with Callie behind her.

"What's going on," Lena was the first to ask as she placed her glass of wine to the side.

Stef sat more forward, also placing her glass to the side.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier, for ruining dinner," Logan said to them.

"That's thoughtful of you," said Stef, "but not necessary."

"I feel like it is," said Logan.

Logan moved over and took a seat on one of the single couches while Callie sat on the arm rest.

"I've never really had that kind of outburst before. It was out of line."

"No," said Lena, "It wasn't. This is one of the first places you've truly felt comfortable. And we understand that part of it is because of Jude and Callie. You three practically grew up together. It can be easy for that to transfer into a different setting."

Stef looked at Lena and then back at Logan and Callie, "We were gonna wait a little while on this but we feel now is the best time. Callie and Brandon came to us on your first day at Anchor Beach, told us pretty much everything."

"So we were thinking," Lena added, "What if tonight wasn't your first sleepover?"

"What do you mean," Logan asked.

"What they're asking," Brandon said as he felt okay coming into the room, "Is what you would think to actually living here."

Logan turned to Callie, "He's kidding right? I mean this is some kind of joke? You all feel bad for the foster kid with the sob story?"

"It's not a joke," Callie said reassuringly. "It's for real."

Logan turned to Stef and Lena, "You're serious? I've only known Brandon for three days, and I just met the two of you and Jesus and Mariana. And you just met me."

Lena smiled at Callie, "Sometimes that's how it goes. You just know."

"We'll talk to your social worker," said Stef, "You, Callie, and Jude, you're siblings. We don't break up families, we bring them together."

"I can't ask you to do this," Logan said, still not wanting to get her hopes up.

"You're not," said Lena, "You three deserve to be together."

"And you deserve a real home," Callie told Logan.

"Our third floor is nearly complete," said Stef, "It'll take about a week. We were gonna use it for storage space but we can also turn it into a bedroom if it's what you decide. And in the mean time you can bunk with Callie and Mariana."

Logan stood up and ran her hand through her hair and she to the wooden flooring near the door. It was hard to believe this was actually happening, a family actually wanting her. She'd never been wanted before. She's never been cared for, not really: food, clothing and a roof over ones head were the basic necessities of a human being and that's what most of her foster homes and group homes had provided. Love and care were specialties that she rarely received.

She shook her head. "Brandon, I-,"

Brandon smiled, "You've gone out of your way every time to make sure that Callie and Jude are happy even on those days when they may not be. And you've accepted me and Callie. It's okay, we want you here."

Callie walked over to where Brandon and Logan were standing. She wrapped an arm around Brandon's waist.

"It's your turn to be happy, Logan. Sixteen years of waiting for someone to find you, that's enough time don't you think?" She smiled, "I found you. This is home, if you want it to be."

Logan looked up trying to hold back her tears and then turned toward the door.

It would be so easy to just run. She'd been locked in bedrooms, windows gaited, a prisoner in a foster home, a prisoner in the system that put her there. She could run, escape, escape the system and be free. Running would be easy, she was getting a lot faster; she sometimes thought she could beat the runners on the track she saw on TV. They could try and find her but they wouldn't be able to. She would be out.

She turned her attention to the two women on the couch and to the couple in front of her. It had always been in her nature to protect others and when Callie and Jude came into her life she'd felt that urge to look after them regardless if the system yanked them away. Every time they came back into each other's lives it was like the fates were telling her this is where she was meant to be.

And now for a change, Callie was the one doing the saving.

It felt weird.

Logan let her guard down and walked over to Callie, hugging her tightly. For once she didn't care if the tears flowed. Everything had been released: her hatred for parents she'd never known, her hatred for the constant shuffling, her hatred for the system.

Callie was home. Jude too. And while she genuinely felt it, there was a part of her that couldn't help but long for that thing she'd never had, the thing which could not be defined but could be sensed.

Logan pushed that feeling aside.

After her release with Callie, she looked at Stef and Lena. "Thank you," she said to them.

* * *

"Hey Logan," Callie said later that night, "You awake?"

Logan half smiled as she lay on a pad with her sleeping bag near Callie's bed, "You know I am."

And it was true, like most times. Logan always had a hard time sleeping but ever since she'd reached puberty back when she was twelve, it was like sleep felt optional.

She could go a whole day or two or three, even a week without sleeping and she felt great. Didn't feel tired or the need to eat or anything. Most nights when she didn't feel like sleeping she would wander the house she was in, mainly finding things to read as to not turn on the TV or any electronics so she wouldn't wake up people.

Sometimes though things got difficult when staying in the room or rooms was mandatory and there was no wandering around so she could lay in one position for hours and not get tired, simply reading or staring up at the ceiling. She loved reading in the dark. Logan could grab a book or a magazine and her vision was as clear as it was in the day. Same when she wandered around in the dark. Logan loved having these abilities: the ability to not need sleep and the ability to see clearly as if it were still daylight. She'd always loved superheroes and because of what she could do, she considered them as special powers, powers she never told anyone about.

Callie always figured that Logan simply had a hard time sleeping so Logan said nothing of how things truly were.

Still, there were nights when Logan could sleep if she really wanted to, nights where she could feel human and just let the night fade away and fall into her dreams.

Logan chalked it up to just another aspect of being human though. She'd heard of doctors who could stay up on call for seventy-two hours straight without sleep, people who had simply developed over time to be night owls. She hadn't heard of people with daylight sight at night so she kept that one to herself. She knew the odds of people not believing her anyways.

After the day she'd had, tonight wasn't one of those nights where Logan felt like sleeping. So much had happened and was still happening and though she felt her mind could wrap it all, which was also strange but that she chalked up to simply being able to compartmentalize everything and pulling out each file as she needed them and since she wanted them all it was like laying out files in a row on a desk and going through them all.

"I'm sorry," Callie whispered.

"About what?"

"Ambushing you the way I…we did. Didn't mean for it to happen that way."

"How did you think it was gonna happen?"

"Figured I'd talk to you about it first, then talk to Jude."

"I think he would have been okay. Marvel seemed stoked when I said yes."

"Yeah he was. Still."

"Hey it's okay Cal. Things play out in strange ways sometimes. But I won't deny it didn't throw me off guard."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"Is it? Come on Logan, I know you. You must be freaked by how it all happened."

"Okay a bit. I'm so used to being the lone wolf, so used to being shuffled around that just the idea of a permanent foster home sounds crazy to me. It feels like a life that belongs to someone else, not me."

"That's what I thought too remember? And then I met Stef and Lena and everything changed."

"Sure but it's the life you were meant to have, Cal."

"And what about you? You don't think this is the life you're meant to have?"

Logan turned her attention to the ceiling, "Sometimes I'm not sure. I keep waiting for something to happen, for my life to suddenly wake me up and tell me this is how it's supposed to be."

"It's that not knowing part," said Callie, "When I found out that Donald wasn't my dad but that this other guy was, it threw me off. Suddenly I didn't know who I was or where I came from. At least I had my mom. Mariana has Anna but not her dad. It's gotta be hard not knowing any of it."

"It's okay you know," they heard Mariana say, "I used to think about my dad all the time."

"You don't anymore," Logan asked.

"Not really," Mariana answered.

Logan asked, "What changed?"

"I have a family. Momma and Mom made it easier. Callie doesn't have to be your only sister. We can be your family, if you let us, if you want us to be. I know we just met but your Callie and Jude's family which makes you our family too."

"We've got your back, Logan."

"Thanks," Logan said to the both of them.

"Can we get some sleep now," Mariana asked.

Callie and Logan laughed a little and then two girls, with the exception of Logan, easily fell back to sleep. Logan reached into her bag and pulled out her worn out copy of 'Into the Wild' by Jon Krakauer and began to read it from the beginning.


	5. 4 Foster No More

**Chapter 4: Foster No More**

 _[Monday Evening]_

"Welcome home," Lena Adams-Foster said to the new sixteen year old girl in their home.

Logan looked around the house. It was certainly one of the largest foster homes she'd ever been in.

She'd been in the house before, she'd met Stef and Lena Adams-Foster and the rest of the kids, having been friends with Callie Jacobs Adams-Foster, long before going to school together at Anchor Beach. They'd met in the foster system, a system Logan had been in for as long as she could remember.

Now thanks to Callie, she finally had a home, for as long as that may be.

"So you'll be bunking with Callie and Mariana," said Stef, "We've added an air mattress but it's only temporary until the upstairs room is finished."

"That's fine," said Logan, "I've slept in worse places."

Lena nodded and placed an arm around her new foster daughter, "We know sweetheart."

"No way," Jesus said coming to the three women as he overheard, "She gets the attic?"

"Jesus we've talked about this," said Lena.

"I know, I just thought you guys had changed your minds," he then looked at his new foster sister, "No offense Logan." The girl shrugged, "I get the attic, Jude rooms with Brandon, and Logan gets my old room giving you one extra space should you decide on another kid since we seem to be filling up with them around here."

"Nice try buddy," said Stef, "Not gonna happen."

"You know we could have just turned the garage into a spare apartment," said Jesus.

"Jesus," said Lena, "she's not a dog."

Jesus smiled at his sister, "She could be. She is a wolverine after all."

Logan laughed and playfully hit him, "You've been spending way too much time with Jude."

"Yeah well I do share a room with him so maybe that kid is rubbing off on me. And that is what he calls you. I'm saying it now, your room is gonna be our new hang out. That place is gonna be awesome."

"Fair enough," Logan replied.

Jesus smiled and made his way toward the door.

"Hey, hey," said Stef, "Where're you going?"

"I've got a date."

"Na uh," said Lena, "Its Logan's first official night as a member of this family."

"Its fine," said Logan, "I'll be seeing his smug mug around for a while anyways. I don't think one missed night is gonna be that bad."

"See, even Logan says its okay," replied Jesus.

"Fine, go, go," said Stef.

"Thanks, Logan I owe you one."

"Yeah you'd better," Logan told him.

Once Jesus was gone, Logan turned to her newest foster parents.

"You know, you guys didn't have to do all this: the addition of the attic to the house, me sharing a room with Callie and Mariana, I could have easily been just as good on the couch. And with the attic bedroom you guys could have just as easily had one of your other kids in it. Heck I could easily take the floor too."

Lena took Logan by the hand and led her to the couch where the two of them sat and Stef took the seat across from them.

"That's sweet of you, Logan," said Lena, "but we're hoping this will be your last stop. No more running, no more foster homes."

"Really?"

"Really," said Stef, "We were kind of hoping that this would be a more permanent situation. I know it hasn't been that long, just a few days even but you're one of Callie's best friends and a good one at that. She trusts you."

"What do you mean permanent?

And we've all ready talked to the others about it and they think it's a good idea."

"Turning the attic into a room isn't temporary," said Lena. She looked at Stef and the two of them smiled.

"You're all ready family to Callie and to Jude and we think it should be binding. We want you to be a part of this family, for good. We've all ready talked to the other kids about it."

"We want to adopt you," said Lena, "if that's okay."

"We know it's short notice," said Stef, "a few days even but you three belong together. This is their home and it can be yours too, if you want."

The three of them then heard creaks coming from the stairs.

"Mariana," Stef called out, "get over here."

Mariana and Callie both came into the living room.

"So you told her," Mariana said excitedly.

"Yes we told her but you knew that didn't you," said Stef.

"So what do you think," Mariana asked Logan.

"I don't know," Logan replied, "I mean you guys are all okay with this?"

Callie took a seat next to Logan and wrapped her arms around her neck, "You've been my sister since we met as kids. Makes sense to live under the same roof don't you think?"

Logan smiled, "Yeah I guess it does."

She then looked up at her sister, strongly believing in fate. How could she not? Since the day she'd met Callie and Jude life had managed to bring them together on several occasions after that. They'd shared five foster homes together and the Jacob's kids had been in seven. Then in her final foster group home prior to the Adams-Fosters, Logan had been encouraged by her counselor to apply to the Anchor Beach charter school where she had gotten in and been given a scholarship. And there she had run into Callie and Jude once again.

"Hey Callie," Logan finally said, "Thank you."

Callie placed a kiss on Logan's forehead, "Well we still may not be superheroes but at least we finally found a home."

Logan shook her head, "No you are a superhero. I've been looking after you and Jude for so long, making sure you guys are okay but then the student became the master. If it hadn't been for you and your family I'd still be in that group home. You got me out. You saved me. You're the Bruce Wayne who took in Dick Grayson."

"It's your family too," said Mariana.

"Fair enough," Callie said to Logan with a smile, "but can we think of something other than Bruce Wayne?"

"I've been thinking about that actually," said Logan, "What do you think of 'The Golden Guardian'?"

"Oh that sounds very cool," said Stef.

"Yeah I like it," said Callie, "Why that one?"

"Because that's what you are, Callie: you protect people, you help them. I've seen how you are with Jude, how you've been with me over the years and how you are with your family and even how you are with Brandon. You may think that your life ended when your mom died and your dad went to prison but I saw that light the moment I met you guys. It's only gotten stronger."

Callie smiled and hugged Logan tighter, "Welcome home."

"Hey," said Mariana, "So I've been meaning to ask, why do you call Jude, 'Marvel'? We've all heard you call him that but we never knew why."

"Because I began calling her Wolverine since her name was Logan," Jude said in the hallway as he had gotten home.

Logan smiled and got up, "And I started calling him Marvel because he loved Marvel comic books. I still think DC is better," she said more to Jude as she got to him.

"Two words: Iron Man."

"Oh yeah, I've got two words for you: The Flash." Logan smiled at Jude, "I'm home, Marvel."

"Finally, Wolverine," he said as he hugged his sister.

The others looked on and smiled too.


	6. 5 Living Normal

**Chapter 5: Living Normal**

"Neal Avery is checking you out again," Callie said to Logan as the two of them sat at a table during lunch, a week after Logan's adoption.

"Shut up, he is not," Logan said.

She'd never really focused on guys. She wasn't into girls either, she simply didn't have the time or the energy to pay attention. So much had gone on in her life that the last thing she needed was boy drama.

"Oh he totally is," said Mariana, "He's pretty cute."

Logan looked at her sisters, "Shouldn't you be with Brandon," she asked Callie, "and shouldn't you be socializing or something?"

"Brandon is away at some piano workshop for the whole day or did you forget," Callie asked.

"And as for my socializing," said Mariana, "It's non-existent. Tell me when did I become so boring?"

"Since you quit dance and gave up STEM to be a full time sister to Anna's baby," Callie answered.

Mariana face planted on the table.

Callie smiled as she watched Neal begin to walk over.

"What," Logan asked.

"Nothing," Callie said.

"Liar," Logan shot.

Logan knew Callie was lying. She could hear the footsteps, could smell his scent but Logan played it like she was oblivious to what was gonna happen.

"Hey, you're Logan Burns right," Neal asked.

"Adams-Foster," Mariana corrected.

Neal smiled, "Right."

"We're her sisters," said Mariana, "I'm Mariana, this is Callie."

"Nice to meet you," Neal said. He turned to Logan, "Mind if I sit?"

"By all means," said Mariana.

Callie grabbed Mariana by the arm, "We were just leaving," she said as she stood up, grabbing Mariana with her.

Logan looked at them, "You don't have to," she said.

"We'll see you after school," Mariana said.

Neal took a seat next to Logan. "They don't make things discreet do they?"

Logan shook her head, "They certainly don't. Sorry about them."

"It's okay. I have three sisters so I get it."

"No brothers?"

"Nope: two older sisters, then me, then a younger sister."

"Yikes."

"Tell me about it. Three girls plus a single mom. Sometimes too much girl stuff can be overwhelming."

Logan laughed, "Then you should come over some time and hang out with my brothers. I've got three of them now, which is pretty weird."

"I'd like that," said Neal.

Logan realized her mistake.

"So it must be hard," Neal said as he sensed Logan's hesitation, "to go from being an only child to having five siblings."

"A bit but I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"Well I'd like to know more about it. Maybe we could go out this Friday. You like jazz?"

Logan thought for a moment. This was new territory for her. What the heck, life was about taking leaps so why couldn't this be one of them?

Logan nodded.

"I know this great coffee house. Think I could pick you up around seven?"

Logan swallowed, "Sure."

Neal smiled, "Great."

"I guess I should probably give you my number and address."

"That's okay I can get it from Brandon. We're in the same music class."

Neal stood up and smiled, "See you Friday night, Logan Adams-Foster."

"See you then."

* * *

Friday night had come. Logan had been freaking out for the past few days. She wasn't date material and she wasn't keen on fashion sense either, or make up for that matter.

She looked at herself in her bathroom mirror, wearing nothing but shorts and her bra that covered her 28 A cup. At six feet, Callie and Mariana's clothes had stopped fitting. Jeans and a t-shirt didn't exactly seem appropriate.

"I have the perfect thing," Mariana said as she came into her room and bathroom. "Here," she said as she handed Logan an outfit.

"What's this?"

"It's your date night outfit," said Mariana.

"It's the right size."

"Well duh. No seriously, I had to ask someone there. Seriously what's with the toning, the abs and the growth spurt? You've only been with us a month and you shot up like eight inches. I need a step stool around you, what gives?"

"Well find my parents and you can ask them," Logan said as a joke. "Really though, Mariana, thanks for this."

Mariana smiled, "You're welcome. See aren't you glad you have a sister who knows about these things?"

"I have to admit, you come in handy Sparkle Shine."

"Oh Sparkle Shine, is that like my new superhero name since you call Callie Golden Guardian and Jude Marvel?"

"You're the best fashion person I know so I think it fits."

"I like it. Now you just need to think of names for Brandon and Jesus."

"Oh Brandon is easy. It's Mozart. Jesus is a work in progress."

"Isn't he always?" The girls laughed, "I'll let you get ready for your date. I hope this is okay. I had Callie take me to the store after school. It's got long sleeves and gloves since he's taking you to a classy jazz café. I figured this was good so he won't have to feel your heat."

"It's perfect."

"Seriously, are you sure you're not getting sick or something?"

"I feel fine, Mariana, but I appreciate the concern."

"Just complying with my sisterly duties. Have fun tonight."

* * *

"You having fun," Neal asked as he and Logan were at the jazz coffee house, 'Smooth Frappe'.

"Yeah," Logan replied, "The music's great."

"Okay so Logan, I've told you about my sisters, my mom, what she does for a living, my dad's car accident. Heck I even told you my favorite color but I have yet to hear about you."

Logan looked down at her cup of peppermint tea and then up at Neal, "Sorry, I'm not really good at this am I? I've never done this before."

"Not interested or just haven't found the right guy?"

"Both I guess. Dating was never a priority, not when life kept shifting me around." Neal didn't interrupt so Logan continued, "I was born in Chicago, got moved around because of various foster homes so the timing never seemed right. Even the casual stuff, that I just wasn't into."

"But now you're settled. How did you become an Adams-Foster? Seems Principal Adams takes in a lot of kids to adopt. How did you end up with them?"

"It's actually pretty cool that they do. I was technically alone for so long so it's nice to have a big family."

Logan went on to explain about how she met Callie and how she ended up at Anchor Beach, "Then Stef and Lena decided to take a chance."

Neal reached across the table for her hand, "Well I'm glad they did. You know I'll admit something. I had wanted to ask you out the first day you got here."

"Yeah right."

"No for real."

"Then why didn't you?"

"You seemed kind of intimidating. I mean what five foot two girl is? And then not long after you had your growth spurt which is cool, my older sister had her growth spurt when she turned twenty but with you it only intimidated me more. It wasn't until I had the nerve to ask Brandon about you that I figured a little intimidation might be what I needed to take a chance on."

"You asked my brother about me," Logan asked getting genuinely interested.

"Well like I said, you intimidate me. You're not like most girls."

"Most girls never had my life. You grow up the way I did you build a suit of armor and walls around your life."

"Maybe I can bring them down."

"In the short time we've known each other, good luck with that."

"Challenge accepted Miss Adams-Foster."

Logan ran her thumb over Neal's hand, "Call me Burns. You said you like the intimidation, how's that for intimidation?"

Neal smiled.

"You didn't have to walk me to the door," Logan said, "I would have been good just getting out of your car."

"What kind of guy would I be if I didn't walk you?"

"A typical one."

The two laughed, "Yeah probably. Besides, your moms kind of scare me. And the cop probably would have shot me if I didn't do something classy."

"Is there anything that doesn't scare you?"

"The ocean. You ever been surfing?"

"I haven't."

"Then I'll have to take you out on the water sometimes. If you can get past a fear of sharks and jelly fish, it can be pretty great."

"Since you chose tonight maybe I can chose the next outing."

"So you are willing to go out with me again, I knew you'd come around."

"You busy tomorrow?"

"No plans. You have something in mind?"

"Callie invited me out with her and Brandon. There's a new art gallery that opened up and after that they're going to a piano club that opened up across from it. I know it seems so formal but I kind of don't want to be a third wheel."

"No hey, count me in. I'm there."

Logan smiled, "Great."

"Okay so you've had your first date, you're first hand hold, guess there's just one more first you need to experience."

"Which is what?"

Neal leaned closer and placed his lips on Logan's. It was a gentle kiss and one that lasted mere seconds.

"Your first kiss," Neal said when he pulled away. "Goodnight, Logan Burns."

"Night, Neal."

* * *

Late Saturday night, Logan found herself wandering into the kitchen. One of the upsides to actually having a home was the fact that she could wander around whenever she wasn't in the mood to sleep and it wasn't weird to anyone.

After two dates in a row, Logan certainly couldn't sleep. The milk in the fridge seemed tempting but she went with water instead and then took a seat at the counter table with one of the books she had found in the house. She was grateful for new reading material.

"I thought I heard someone up," Stef said as she came into the kitchen.

She noticed her daughter had a book out but there was no lighting.

"How are you reading in the dark?" she said as she turned on a small light over the stove.

Logan realized her mistake. Her eye sight was so fine at night that she could easily sometimes forget the ruse of turning on a light.

Logan shrugged, "Years of practice I guess. Only little kids would use night lights and the older ones never liked having a light on. And most of my foster families never allowed the lights on at night so reading in the dark has become a force of habit."

"Can't sleep," Stef said as she heated up a glass of milk.

"Not really," Logan said as she put down the book she was reading.

"Talk to me love, what's on your mind?"

Logan shook her head, "It's stupid."

"If it's keeping you up this late, I doubt it is. It's about Neal isn't it?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"You're a teenager, it's always about a boy."

Logan could feel the rage coming on from her thoughts. She gripped the edge of the table so hard that she could feel pieces it starting to crumble. She could easily fix it.

Stef rubbed Logan's arm. Logan knew that Stef was a little bothered by her heat as she pulled back but she didn't say anything.

"I like Neal, I really do."

"That's a good thing."

"No it's not. I feel like I'm betraying something somehow." Logan looked at her mom, "I'm afraid I'm going to hurt him."

"I'll let you in on a little secret: being afraid is completely normal, especially if it's your first experience. Back when I first met your momma, I remember being so nervous and afraid I was gonna do or say the wrong thing but you know what, once I took that leap everything got a bit easier after that."

"What if it's not normal?"

"How do you mean?"

"So much has been happening, so much is happening, I can't explain why but I just know if I do this I'm gonna end up hurting him. Maybe I'm not meant to date or be happy. I'll never be happy."

Stef was taken aback by Logan's words. She had never heard her daughter speak like this.

"What's going on, Logan? The mood swings, the anger, the tension. What's going on?"

Logan shook her head again. She couldn't tell Stef all of the weirdness in her life, weirdness that she was coming to view as something else, something not normal.

"Can you do me a favor?" Logan asked, "And if it's hard for you I understand but I was thinking, since you're a cop, maybe you could find my parents for me."

Stef sighed but smiled, "I figured this would come eventually."

"You're not upset?"

"Not at all. It's hard being a foster kid, not knowing who you are or where you come from."

"You know I love you and Lena right? Aside from Callie and Jude, I've never loved anyone the way I love you guys, even my other siblings. I just have so many questions."

"Why haven't you talked about this before? Maybe momma and I can help answer some of those."

Logan so badly wanted to be sarcastic to ask: Can you tell me why I go days without sleep? Can you tell me why I get angry when nothing is bothering me? Can you tell me why I can see at night the way I see in the day? Can you tell me why I suddenly shot up eight inches in a month? Can you tell me why I'm cold some days and burning a temperature the next?

Instead she simply said, "I don't think you can."

Stef nodded, "I get it, sometimes you just need things we can't give you."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's okay. We don't think anything less of you. We love you, that will never change." Stef placed a kiss on Logan's forehead, this time not ignoring the temperature. "Are you sure you don't want me to take you to the doctor?"

"I'm sure. I've read that human temperatures fluctuate between ninety-six and ninety-nine degrees so I'm sure it's no big deal."

"Okay then. You try and get some sleep. And about Neal, give him a chance. If you really like him, it might not be so bad of a risk. And don't worry, I'll find your biological parents."

Stef stood up and began making her way out of the kitchen.

"Hey mom," Logan said, "Thank you."

This was the first time that Logan had ever had a genuine mother-daughter talk and it felt nice.

Stef smiled, "Always, love. Goodnight."

"Night."


	7. 6 Leaving Normal

**Chapter 6: Leaving Normal**

"Logan," Mariana said as she knocked on the bathroom door. "Logan, come on we're gonna be late."

In the past month, Jesus had joined a local MMA gym and tonight was his first fight, much to the discomfort of his moms. Doing wrestling had been bad enough but now to watch him in something even more competitive and violent- it seemed wrong to allow him but Stef could certainly see some of the appeal and if it kept his ADHD and his behavior in check then what was the harm?

"What's taking her so long?" Callie asked.

"I don't know," Mariana said. She knocked on the door again, "Logan come on!"

The door opened and Logan just looked at her sisters.

"Woah," said Mariana, "You look crap. You okay?"

Logan walked over and took a seat on the couch, "I'm late."

"What do you mean late?"

Logan just gave her sisters a look.

"Oh you mean late-late," said Callie.

"I didn't even know you and Neal were having sex."

"We're not," Logan shot.

"Then what's the deal? What non-sexually active girl hasn't been late before?"

"It's been two months," Logan admitted. "The last time I got it was a week before I moved in with you guys."

"And you're sure you haven't had sex?" Mariana asked.

"Mariana, I think she'd know."

Callie came and took a seat on the couch across from her.

"I thought it was just a fluke," said Logan, "I even took a pregnancy test and then some to be sure."

She could feel the rage begin. It had been happening a lot these past couple of days. She would get angry for no reason and she could feel herself actually begin to shake. She'd managed to calm down sometimes but it felt so much easier if she could just allow herself to release it for good.

"What the hell is going on with me," Logan asked as she got up.

She walked over to the wall where Jesus had hung her blanket with the symbol. At first when he'd surprised her by hanging it, she hated having it in the spot. After some time though she became accustomed to it and it actually seemed to go with the room. Whenever she looked at it she could feel that sense of longing but also the sense that some hidden history behind the symbol, behind the blanket, was looking back at her and it made her feel a sense of ease.

"I'm sixteen and I'm menopausal. What the hell!"

"Logan, you're kind of freaking me out," said Mariana.

Logan looked at her and shot, "How would you feel if your body suddenly got old!"

"Hey," Lena said coming into the room, "Everything okay in here?"

"Fine," Logan said as she looked out her window.

It was dark now but Logan could still see clear as day. She closed her eyes, wanting to retreat into darkness, wanting to see the way she did before her sight became stronger than 20/20 at night.

"Logan missed her period."

Logan turned, "Shut up, Mariana!" Mariana moved behind Callie, "Well it's true."

"It's no big deal," said Logan.

"Didn't sound like a big deal just now," said Mariana.

"Mariana!"

"What's going on up here," Stef asked as she too came into the room.

"Logan missed her period," Lena told her wife.

"That's okay," said Stef, "Women miss periods on occasion. You're not pregnant though are you?"

"God mom, of course not!" Logan shouted.

"Okay, it was just a question, relax," said Stef. "When was the last time you got your cycle?"

"A week before that first time I slept over," Logan answered.

Logan closed her eyes. She wanted to shut the world out but it was getting harder. It wasn't just her period that was an issue, there had been something else and she knew it.

It all centered on him and she hated that he was the cause.

Liam.

* * *

Logan thought back to when she'd run into him three days ago.

 _She, Callie, and Brandon were walking home from school via the board walk when Liam drove up and began walking toward Callie._

 _"What did you say to her, hu," Liam asked angrily._

 _"Nothing," said Callie._

 _Liam grabbed Callie by the wrist before Brandon or Logan could stop him._

 _"Ow, Liam let go."_

 _"Stay away from her, you hear me?"_

 _"Come on man," said Brandon, "Let her go."_

 _"Stay out of this," Liam shot._

 _Logan knew of Liam. She knew what had happened to Callie a year and a half ago before Callie got adopted and before she had moved in with her abusive foster father._

 _Logan could feel a sense of rage coming on and she felt the need to embrace it. She shook off the strange smell that was emanating from him. She grabbed Liam's wrist, the one that was still connected to Callie's, picked it off and then with her left hand, landed a left hook to his jaw._

 _"Back off."_

 _Liam licked off the blood from his lip, "I have no problems hitting a girl."_

 _Logan took a step toward him. She was repulsed by him. Had he not showered?_

 _"Do it, I dare you," Logan told him._

 _Liam shook his head and backed off. He got in his truck and drove off._

 _Brandon and Callie walked over to their sister who was still tensed up._

 _"Hey, it's okay," said Callie, "It's over," she said as she placed a hand on Logan's arm. "Jesus, Logan you're burning up."_

 _Still feeling tense, feeling her body shake Logan said, "Something's wrong. I have to get out of here."_

 _Without waiting for an answer, Logan began to run away from her siblings feeling the need to try and cool down on her own._

"We'll take you to the doctor," Logan heard Lena say, despite her memories, "See what's going on."

"No, no doctors."

"Logan," said Stef, "We need to figure out what's wrong."

"I'm fine."

"Didn't sound fine a minute ago," said Mariana.

"She's right," said Lena, "Whatever's going on, maybe we can get you some help. You've been having all of these crazy mood swings."

"Not to mention the motorcycle you just bought," Stef scolded.

"For the record I had that money saved for a long while," Logan said.

"Bike aside," said Lena, "Maybe we can get you a counselor. Maybe they can help you out with what you're going through." said Lena.

"A shrink," Logan said as she raised her voice, "No way!"

Logan again closed her eyes trying to control herself. What she wanted was to forget this whole conversation. Every little thing, every basic conversation seemed to get her temperature rising. She wanted to forget everything but before she had more time to think, the anger and rage she'd been feeling felt so overwhelming that her body began to tremor fiercely.

What had happened next wasn't like what you saw on TV when the human body shook and then broke into a hundred pieces as it got accustomed to the new form, with pain radiating everywhere. Instead it was like a heat of magic that only she was aware of, her head became larger with a muzzle, her hands became giant paws and her legs became hind legs.

* * *

From her new eyes, she could see her adoptive family freaking out.

"I don't think she needs a doctor or a counselor," Callie said to them.

The boys came upstairs.

"What's taking so long," Jesus asked, "We're gonna be late." Jude tapped Jesus on the shoulder. "What?" Jesus then turned, "Holy crap is that a wolf in the room!"

Jude laughed, "And it destroyed the bean bag chairs."

"How did a wolf get in here," Brandon asked, "And where's Logan? Isn't she ready?"

The wolf howled. She was black with a little bit of white and blue eyes.

"Um," said Jude, "I think that is Logan."

"No way."

"Oh," said Callie, "It's her all right."

"What the hell," was all Brandon said.

Logan let out a groan and under her wobbly legs, she decided to lay on the floor.


	8. 7 The Wolf in the Room

**Chapter 7: The Wolf in the Room**

The family of seven continued to look at the wolf that had taken over Logan's body.

"Okay, okay," said Lena, "Let's not panic."

"Who's panicking?" asked Callie.

"Um, me," Mariana said as she still stood behind Callie. "How do we even know that's Logan? It could be like 'Little Red Riding Hood' and the wolf ate her."

' _Damn it, Sparkle Shine, it's me,_ ' Logan thought.

Logan let out a gruff noise. It surprised her, the sounds new. Of course wolves couldn't actually talk. Logan sighed.

"No," said Callie, "I'm pretty sure it's her."

' _Thank you, at least one of you is smart.'_

"Well if it's all the same, I think I'm gonna get out of here. Logan scared me before and she's kind of scary now," said Mariana.

"Anyone else want to leave," Stef asked.

"Well I've still got a fight to get to," said Jesus, "Brandon, mind giving me a ride?"

"Gladly," Brandon replied.

"You're still going?" asked Lena.

Jesus nodded, "I can't bail now, even if there's a giant wolf living with us. Sorry Logan."

Logan gave him an equivalent of a bark.

"Hey," Lena called after them, "Not a word of this to anyone, you got it?"

"Who would believe us," Jesus asked.

Lena then turned her attention back to Logan, "And you, mind keeping the noises down? Callie, Jude, mind helping me find some blankets so we can use to cover the windows? Don't need to risk Logan passing by one of them and somehow being exposed."

"Sure," Callie replied.

Jude smiled at Logan, "Not exactly a wolverine but a wolf is cool," he said as he rubbed a hand over Logan's fur.

 _'I'm not a pet,'_ Logan said to him despite Jude not being able to hear her human voice.

"Lena, a word," Stef said as she made her way downstairs.

Lena looked at Logan. She didn't feel comfortable leaving her daughter alone.

Logan looked at her momma and then stood up, her legs were wobbly but once she felt sturdy she attempted to walk toward her desk area and then curled up on the floor near the legs of the table.

Lena, seeing that her daughter was somewhat content, followed her wife.

* * *

"How are you okay with all of this," Stef asked when they had gone downstairs to the first floor.

"You think I'm okay?"

"You're acting like we're just re-organizing Logan's room. Our daughter just turned into a giant dog Lena!"

"Lower your voice," said Lena, "Don't you think I know that? Don't you think I know our girl in there is a huge dog but what are we supposed to do, Stef, treat her differently because of it?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"Stef!"

"What? There's no manual for raising teenagers let alone ones who can change into animals. That stuff is for entertainment. Like I don't know, _Twilight_. It's not meant to be real."

"Well it is. The proof is right up those stairs and in that room so what are we supposed to do?"

Stef took a deep breath and thought about it for a moment before finally admitting, "A week ago, Logan asked me to look for her biological parents. She said there were questions she had, questions we couldn't answer."

"Will these work," Jude asked as he and Callie met their parents in the hall, Jude holding up some old black and blue comforters that used to belong to Jesus and Brandon.

Lena smiled, "Those are great, sweetie."

"We also found some hammers and nails to hang them up with," Callie told them.

"That's good," Stef told them, "Why don't you two start hanging them up and check on your sister."

Once the kids were up in Logan's room, Lena looked at Stef, "So did you find anything out?"

"Come with me," Stef said to her wife.

* * *

"Hey Logan," Jude said to his sister.

Logan brought up her head which Jude ran his hands through and scratched behind the ears.

'I'm not a dog,' Logan thought, 'but that does feel kind of good. Damn it, I want to be human again.'

She made a gruff sound.

"Jude, mind helping me with this," asked Callie.

Jude sighed, "Sorry buddy but the blanket covers are necessary." He rubbed her head, "Good girl."

Logan made another gruff sound, this time a bit louder and one that she tried to make sound with a hint of annoyance.

 _'Quit it, Jude!'_ she thought.

After taking a deep breath, Logan rested her head down and watched her brother and sister begin to cover the windows.

"This doesn't bother you," Callie asked her brother.

"What, seeing our sister as a wolf?" Jude asked.

"Well, yeah."

"Not really," he said as he turned to look at Logan.

To him it seemed like she was resting but for her there was a lot more going on.

Logan's hearing had all ready been strong as a human but now it was as if it had intensified by four times the amount. Not only could she easily hear her sibling's conversation in the room but she could hear the conversation her moms were having downstairs and she could hear her brothers at the MMA fight close to ten miles away. The strangest part of it all was that none of the conversations were muffled. The best way she could describe it was like having a multitude of television screens in front of you and being able to focus in on all of them at once with perfect sound clarity on each.

"I think it's kind of cool," Jude continued to answer, "It's like magic and with all of the bad stuff, I don't know I think it makes our family special."

"You know you can't tell anyone this right," Callie said to him as they made their way upstairs to cover the window in Logan's bedroom.

"I know. That's also the cool thing about it. It's our family secret."

Doing the window upstairs didn't take long so as Callie and Jude came downstairs they saw that Logan had gotten up and walked to the center of the room. She kept chasing her tail and looking upward.

"Wolverine," Jude said as he looked up at her.

She stood a good 5 feet and a few inches when in a regular wolf stance.

"What's going on," Jude asked.

 _'Too many conversations,'_ Logan said despite Jude not being able to hear her words. ' _I can keep up with them all but I don't know which conversation is the most interesting. It's too much make them stop!'_

Logan let out a small noise, the equivalent of an average dog bark.

 _'You know people talk too much?'_

Callie and Jude looked at each other, unsure of what to do.

 _'Damn it, I wish you could hear me! Why haven't I become human? Am I gonna stay like this forever?'_ Logan thought all the while making various vocal noises.

She could no longer stand still. She began to move around, ignoring the mess she'd made earlier. She cautiously looked at her brother and sister.

Callie placed her hand on Jude's arm, pulling him toward the door.

"What's wrong with her," Jude asked.

"I don't know, kid," Callie replied as they watched their sister-now-wolf begin to rage. Her eyes had become cold, the look you saw when someone got angry.

She walked around the room, hating the furniture since she towered over most of it. With her muzzle and paws she swiped at those barriers. Then with her legs shaking, she stood on her hind legs and with the front ones, began pawing at the air while making noises.

* * *

"What's going on in here," Stef said when she and Lena met Jude and Callie by the door after hearing the strange noises.

"I don't know," Callie replied, "She just started freaking out."

"Now you see why I'm scared of her," Mariana said as she hesitantly came to see what was going on.

Logan glanced toward her family before returning to her temper tantrum. The look caused Mariana to hide behind Callie who also looked at Mariana.

"What," said Mariana, "She likes you better."

Lena looked at Stef, "What are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know," said Stef, "There's not exactly a manual on how to train your daughter who's a wolf."

"Werewolf," Jude corrected, "She's a werewolf. A werewolf is someone who is able to shape shift into a wolf. They often need a full moon to do that but there isn't one which is a bit weird."

"This is all weird," said Mariana.

"Okay…werewolf," Stef said, having a hard time using the word.

"Then if there isn't a full moon," said Lena, "Why is Logan like this?"

Logan looked at them again.

 _'Ask my parents,'_ she thought, _'You know who they are. I heard you. Ask them.'_

Her thoughts were useless. Logan knew they couldn't hear her.

"Stef what are you doing," Lena asked when she watched her wife get close to Logan.

"Trusting our daughter," said Stef, "Logan, Logan look at me."

Logan heard her mom and returned on all fours, easily towering over her by a couple inches.

"You can hear me can't you?" Stef asked. Logan nodded, "Okay so we can probably get somewhere. I know you're scared, we all are but we're going to figure this out okay? Think you can calm down?"

Logan shrugged seeming unsure of herself.

"I don't blame you," Callie said, coming up to her mom, "If my body suddenly betrayed me the way yours has, I'd be freaking out too. You're not alone in this, I promise. You're still my sister, our sister."

Jude nodded, "Yeah, we've got your back."

Mariana shrugged as she hid behind Jude, "Yeah even if you do scare us a little."

Logan took a deep breath and relaxed her shoulders. Before she could entirely relax, she raised her head and perked her ears. She motioned forward and began walking toward the door.

As she stood there and waited for a moment, the front door to the house finally opened.

"I guess the boys are home," said Lena.

Mariana looked up at Logan, "you heard that?"

Logan nodded in affirmation.

Stef and Lena looked at each other. "You as nervous about this as I am," Lena asked.

"A little bit," replied Stef. She turned to her kids, "Okay you four, it's getting later so time for bed. You've still got school tomorrow."

Logan began making a lot of different noises and then moved passed her family and motioned toward the the stairs to her bed, shaking her head.

She knew she could easily make her way up the stairs but sleeping on the bed probably wasn't the best idea given that she'd all ready destroyed most of the furniture in her room and the idea of sleeping on the floors wasn't all that bad.

"Right," said Lena, "Logan, you won't go to school if you're in your current condition. You three, off you go."

Jude made his way over to Logan and rubbed the fur on her cheek.

"Night, Wolverine," he said to her.

Logan bowed.

"Night Marvel," Callie answered.

Jude and Logan looked at her who shrugged, "What, that's how you two operate. I was just filling in since Logan can't talk."

Logan nodded to Callie in thanks as she came over and scratched the opposite side.

"Okay bed, now," said Lena.

After saying their good nights, the trio of siblings left and went downstairs. The moms also said goodnight to their werewolf daughter.

* * *

The Adams-Foster house was dead quiet around midnight. Not being able to sleep, Callie had gotten out of bed and made her way to her sister's room.

"Hey Logan," she whispered, "You awake?"

It was a pointless question, when she found her sister, Logan had been pacing near the covered windows. The blankets may have kept others from looking in but that didn't keep her from looking out. The coverings were like looking through a film cell. Every now and then Logan blinked, finding it hard to get used to her new set of eyes. In some ways it felt as if her regular perfect eye sight and night vision had merged with her wolf vision giving everything she saw a light blue tint with some blurriness to the side.

Seeing so much outside, that's where Logan wanted to be. Not stuck up in some attic like a classic vampire.

Logan turned from the window and gruffed at her sister. She motioned Callie to follow her and the two girls headed to Logan's room upstairs. For Logan, bounding up was easy, natural even.

With her teeth, Logan took off a blanket from her bed and then walked over to where Callie stood. Callie took the blanket and placed it on the floor. Logan curled herself into a circle the way she had seen dogs often do when they were ready to bed down. Rather than get in the bed with the other blanket and sheets, Callie curled up against her sister.

For Logan it was comforting knowing she wouldn't have to spend her first night as a monster alone.


	9. 8 Discovery

**Chapter 8: Discovery**

Two weeks.

Two weeks was how long it had taken for Logan to become human again and it had been a grueling two weeks.

The following morning of Logan's first phase, Stef had found Callie cozying up to Logan. It hadn't been like Callie to be late for school so when it was learned from Mariana that Callie wasn't in their room when she got up, Stef searched the house until she found Callie with her wolf sister.

No one had been sure of what to do with Logan since she obviously couldn't be let out of the house. It was Callie who offered to stay so her sister wouldn't be alone. Stef didn't like the idea but Callie insisted it would just be for the one day until they could come up with some other solution so Stef reluctantly agreed.

As the days passed, Logan began to feel like she was going crazy. Her mind began to act differently. She could hear further than she had before and worse, she began to hear the thoughts of her family members. When the Adams-Foster's would come into the room to visit, Logan began making noises at the things she thought she heard them say. It wasn't until she looked at them and saw that their mouths weren't moving that she began to realize what was happening.

It was her siblings and her moms whose presences, voices and internal thoughts that were becoming clearer, almost as if they had a certain smell to them that made them different from others but with a uniqueness that linked them together as a family.

For the few days after noticing the change, Logan yelped and howled. It got so bad that Stef and Lena had to explain it as the TV being too loud or some other excuse if they couldn't get their daughter to calm down.

The siblings usually tried to help but it was Mariana who often stayed away when Logan got into what Mariana referred to as temper tantrums.

Jude was the most helpful of Logan's brothers and sisters. In his free time he conducted research on werewolves and wolves to see what could help them and Logan, gain a better understanding of what she had become. Of course nothing could help but finding the truth that Logan knew her moms had but weren't telling her about.

* * *

The night before Logan turned human again, Stef had entered the room. In the past two weeks it had been Lena that was often the one less afraid of their daughter but Stef had tried to do the best she could.

"Okay my love," Stef said to Logan that night.

She had found her daughter at the top of the stairs in the wolf girl's bedroom so she made her way and took a seat on the edge of the bed.

Logan lowered herself in front of her mom so that her head was equal to Stef's and not towering over.

"It's just you and me tonight, if that's okay."

Logan nodded so Stef rubbed Logan's forehead.

In a quick time the family had come to recognize that their daughter, while in wolf form, understood what they were saying to her.

"Logan, I'm sorry this is happening to you. If I could do anything to fix this you know I would."

Logan gruffed, knowing there was something her mom could do: She could find her parents in Chicago. Stef all ready had their names and she wasn't telling her.

'Why isn't she trying to find them,' Logan thought.

Logan looked at her mom and got the answer. She had to admit, she loved the mind reading thing. IT was an ability she'd always wanted as a kid and now had so instead of trying to fight it she should have been grateful.

'She's afraid,' Logan thought, 'She and momma both are. They don't know what to do. They don't know whether to look for my parents themselves or wait for me to do it when I turn human again.' Logan sighed, 'If I turn human. Guess I wouldn't know what to do either.'

"I'm sorry," Stef said to her, "For the way things have been. For the way we've been toward you. This hasn't been easy on any of us. I can't imagine what you must be going through. What's going on in your mind, hu?"

Logan nudged her head forward. Stef rested her head on her daughters'.

"We're here for you, love, no matter what you're still our daughter."

The next morning Stef had awoken after spending the night on Logan's bed.

Logan had taken the floor space near her. To her it was simply going to be another restless night with no sleep, watching over her charge, Stef, of the night.

Normally it had been Callie or Jude to sleep over so when Stef said she would be with her tonight, that came as a complete surprise and yet like with her sibling, she had the need to protect her mom.

Rather than doing what she considered her job, despite the ever present and constant noise of thoughts and voices, Logan had actually managed to get some sleep.

* * *

"Logan," Stef said when she opened her eyes and saw her daughter on the floor, not as an overgrown wolf but as the human she'd once been.

Logan rose up on her arms and moved her head side to side.

"Mom?"

Stef smiled, never knowing if she'd get to hear her daughter's voice again.

"Yeah," said Stef.

Logan stood up before her mind could even finish the thought of wanting to stand. Okay that was new.

"What was that," Stef asked, surprised to see her daughter standing before her mind could comprehend it.

"I'm not sure," said Logan. She dismissed the action. "It sure is nice to be me again. The human me, not the wolf me since I was still myself in there."

"The rebirth you it would seem," Stef said as she got the comforter off the bed.

Logan looked down at herself not realizing this whole time she'd been exposed.

"Sorry," said Logan.

Stef wrapped the blanket around her daughter.

"It's okay. Guess it's another thing we have to adjust to. Why don't you get showered, get dressed and we'll wait for you downstairs."

Again in less time than it took to form the thoughts Logan had her clothes in hand and stood in front of her mom.

"You should maybe look into controlling that."

"Yeah."

"We'll be downstairs."

Once Stef was by the door, Logan called out to her. "Mom," she said placing her hands on the railing, "I'm not human am I?"

Of course Logan knew what Stef had been thinking but she wanted to hear the answer out loud.

Stef took a deep breath. "I don't know, Logan but with everything you can do, what you've become, it doesn't seem like it. I wish I could tell you differently."

"That's okay. I needed to hear it. I should get ready," Logan said as she came down her bedroom stairs as slowly as she could, "now that I have a day to actually look forward to."

* * *

"What no clothes," Jesus teased.

Logan had come into the kitchen wearing a pair of black basketball shorts that went down to her knees and a black sports bra that showcased all of her muscles and toned features in all the right places.

Logan smiled, "Yeah well you try having a temp of 108 and see how wearing clothes is a pain in the ass," Logan joked as she playfully side tackled her brother.

"Dude, easy on the strength," said Jesus, "not all of us are men of steel or girls of steel in your case."

"Baby," Logan teased again, "What are you even complaining about, Jesus, aren't you the hotshot MMA fighter now?"

"Let's see," said Jesus as he pointed to himself, "Human," he then pointed to Logan, "Wolf girl. I think we all know who has the upper hand around here now."

"Still," said Stef, "Let's try to keep the clothes on, shall we Logan? You may be an A cup but there are still boys in this house."

"Ugh," Jude said coming into the kitchen, "Don't want to know your boob sizes this early before I've had breakfast."

"Jude," said Lena.

"Although," Jesus said letting go of Logan for now, "Brandon knows Callie's."

Everyone groaned.

"What," said Jesus, "We all know that they've had sex and are still currently having it so Brandon's clearly seen Callie's boobs and her bras."

Callie looked down and away from her family members.

Brandon looked at Jesus and simply said, "Dude, come on."

"Okay enough," said Lena, "Let's get off this topic please."

"Fine by me," said Jude. He smiled at Logan, "Welcome back, Wolverine."

"Thanks Marvel."

"Logan," said Lena, "We'll let today slide since you're getting used to the whole human thing again but for next time maybe a little more clothing."

Logan nodded accepting her mom's rule. Whatever had changed still didn't give her the right to act like she was in control.

"So I guess this means I'm going to school today," Logan asked.

"Absolutely not," said Stef, "You just turned back. We don't know what that means."

"Sorry I couldn't find out more," said Jude.

Logan placed a hand on his shoulder, gently as to not hurt him with her strength, "Hey you did what you could little brother. At least I'm not one of those wolves who end up turning on only a full moon. If this wolf thing is permanent maybe I can learn to control it. Now that I'm human again I can get to work and figure this out."

"We'll you're not alone," said Mariana, "Even if you do scare me."

"Anything you need," added Brandon, "Let us know. You're still our sister no matter what."

Logan smiled and nodded.

"Alright," said Stef, "the five of you get going. Logan sit back and relax. Try to take it easy today okay? Momma and I had all ready made plans to take the day off of work to watch over you. That still applies now that you're human since we don't if it's just a temporary thing or what."

"Great, I'm sixteen and I need a babysitter," Logan said as she began to raid the fridge.

"Could be worse," Jesus joked as he and his siblings headed out, "They could be house sitting a large dog."

Logan rolled her eyes and focused back on the fridge.

It was hard for Logan to decide what to eat. What she had eaten before prior to her transformation, eating human food had been natural but two weeks as a wolf had somehow changed her appetite.

For the first couple of days her family had been giving her human food but to Logan it had tasted foul. It reminded her of being forced to eat oatmeal at various foster homes which she absolutely didn't like. It was bad enough that oatmeal was all soupy and watery but what was always worse was the smell. It made her gag and often times she would throw it up when no one was watching.

Upon his research however, Jude discovered that wolves ate mostly moose, deer, elk, goats, buffalo and other ungulates so they gave her raw meats such as beef, chicken and fish given that you couldn't exactly find wild animal meat in the stores. The upside was that there were no excrement's so the family didn't have to worry about cleaning up the way you did with a true dog.

Finding nothing in the fridge, Logan opted for a glass of water and took it outside. She had come to find liquids filled her up just as easily as meats had.

* * *

After being cooped up inside for two weeks it was refreshing being outdoors. Being hidden away had certainly taken its toll on her. In a strange way it increased her sympathy for captive animals. No creature was meant to be locked up in a cage, especially when their instincts told them otherwise.

It wasn't only the frustration of getting used to her new body that had been the problem, it had been the desire to stretch her legs and run and explore and even hunt but she couldn't do that here. In California that wasn't even a possibility wolves weren't exactly easy to come by in particular ones that towered over people by a few inches so she longed for woods she did not know.

Logan smiled, "Moms, you can come out here you know. I won't bite."

Stef and Lena made their way outside.

"How did you know," Lena asked.

Logan looked at her empty cup and in less than a thought, got it refilled and was outside before her parents could register the motions she was doing.

"A lot happened when I was a wolf. Before my change I'd always had excellent hearing. I could hear people talking at least a mile away but being a wolf amplified that somehow and I began to hear things I shouldn't."

"What kinds of things," asked Stef.

"Private things," Logan answered, "Their thoughts.

"Wait," said Lena, "You could hear…what we were actually thinking?"

"I tried not to I swear. I think it's like some kind of transference. Wolves communicate with other wolves in packs at least that's what Jude told me. I don't exactly have a pack of my own so I think that's what could have happened. This family is the closest thing I have to a family of my own, let alone a pack. Even now I can hear the voices. Brandon is thinking about his next composition, Callie is thinking about her history homework, Marian is focused on English and another cute guy, Jude wants to tell someone my secret because he knows how important it is to keep." Logan shrieked away, "I won't even tell you what Jesus is thinking. And momma is more sympathetic toward my plight, mom you're worried about what this means for our family. That's why you haven't told me about my parents. You're afraid you'll lose me."

Stef and Lena were stunned and at a loss for words. The past two weeks they had continued to be surprised by their daughter but now that she was human, she had truly become more than that.

Of course it scared them but aside from the occasional anger issues and temper tantrums she'd had as a human prior and during her wolf phase, she was still Logan. She was still their daughter and they knew she would never hurt them, if anything they knew she would always protect them.'

"We've wanted to tell you," said Lena.

"But we weren't sure how," Stef told her.

Logan nodded, "That's okay. It's better that we all waited. I wouldn't exactly have had a say as a wolf."

Lena smiled, "I geuss you have a point."

Logan took a deep breath, "I need you to tell me who they are."

Lena looked at Stef for a moment and then turned back to Logan.

"Okay," said Lena.

* * *

Logan later sat at the dining room table with her moms, fully clothed this time. In front of her was a file, her file that contained her entire history. The file was even split into sections. She found her birth certificate. The parents were unlisted. No surprise.

In the next section there was history on her biological parents, or at least what little there was, searched that had been conducted after her birth certificate had been printed.

"Death records," Logan stated.

Stef slid another file to her daughter which Logan skimmed through, reading through it as fast as she'd seen The Flash or Superman do on multiple occasions.

"This was all I could find. I'm sorry there wasn't more."

Logan shrugged. "I've got names now that's more than I've ever had."

In speed reading through the file she'd discovered that her father's name had been Joshua Uley. He'd died in a drunken driving accident. He had been the drive and he'd injured a family of four, killing a three year old child and hospitalizing three others. The crash had killed Joshua instantly.

Stef had discovered that a woman named Shay with no last name listed had been her biological mother. There was no evidence on Shay other than meeting Joshua one night at a bar. There was no birth or death records for Shay. No evidence that she was even still alive.

Logan was left disappointed. The files may have named her parents and given small details but there was nothing else, nothing that told her who she was.

She closed the files and used her new-found super speed to go upstairs.

While in her room Logan paced. She didn't fault Stef. She had searched for what she could. The ones she did blame were her parents.

Before Logan had time to think she phased. She ignored her change, still dwelling on her anger. Her parents had left her to deal with her changes alone.

* * *

"Logan," Lena called out upon hearing some commotion coming from her room.

Stef and Lena were surprised to see their daughter back in wolf form.

Logan snarled at them and then realized the sound she had made and whimpered, feeling guilty for getting mad at her moms. She took a deep breath and stepped backwards.

"You're okay," said Lena, "It's okay."

'It's not okay,' Logan thought, wanting her moms to hear her, 'None of this is okay. They left me here alone! They abandoned me at some lame ass fire house. How the hell am I supposed to deal with this crap on my own?'

"We know this is difficult," said Lena, "We can't imagine what you're feeling right now."

"You think they abandoned you," Stef add. She couldn't read minds but after raising four other foster kids she relied on her experience with them. "We understand. Your siblings have gone through the same thing."

'They're not freaks,' Logan screamed in her head but instead snarled again in disapproval and rolled her eyes.

Lena looked at Stef and then back at their daughter.

"Well," Lena corrected, "Almost. They understand the parental aspect. They know what it's like to wonder where they come from."

Logan nodded. That made more sense. Logan had learned Callie and Jude's histories the day she met them and she had come to know the twins' stories the more she knew them both as Callie's friend and then later when she became a sister to them but at least there were reasons, at least the kids who had been put in foster care and adopted by Stef and Lena were normal.

Stef walked closer to her daughter. Logan knew she was nervous so she lowered herself to seem less threatening. It helped some as Stef got closer and began rubbing Logan's back.

"It's difficult for you," Stef told her, "Your parents left a beautiful baby girl and aren't here to help with your transformation now. We know we're nowhere near enough. We don't have the answers but we're doing the best we can, love. And we have to have hope that we'll figure this out."

Logan nodded and began to feel calm enough to where she was able to transform back into a human. Her moms ignored their daughters' naked form coming to see that it was part of her wolf life.

"Thanks," Logan said to her.

"You're doing the hard work," said Lena, "We're just being your moms and trying to help."

"Maybe but I still think you could have abandoned me after you found out what I was."

"You're our daughter," Lena enforced, "Nothing you are could ever change that."

"Gay, straight," said Stef, "Wolf, "human, we love you."

"No matter what," said Lena.

Logan smiled, still baffled by how she had come across two amazing people who had taken her in and made her family. Callie, it always seemed to come down to Callie. When Logan heard of her foster sister's adoption, she had been more than thrilled. That's all she'd wanted for Callie and Jude and she knew that her siblings had been okay and in a good family due to the letters and the fact that Callie and Jude were never put in the system again. What she had not expected was for her sister to fight for her so that the same family could adopt her too.

"Okay," said Stef, "It's been a long half day. You should maybe get dressed and then get some rest."

"Haven't you heard," said Logan, "I don't sleep."

"Maybe not always but you should try to anyways. You look like you could use it."

Logan didn't dispute Stef and Lena's suggestion. Even though she didn't really sleep, given all that she had been through, her body did feel pretty exhausted. Just like her other abilities Logan strongly believed in time the phasing wouldn't tire her out but for now she figured some rest wouldn't be so bad.

"Yeah you're probably right," said Logan, "besides it might be nice to actually sleep in my bed for a change," she joked as she made her way up to her bed. She didn't bother to put on some clothes since she would be resting in said bed anyways. "See you guys in a few."

"We love you, sweetheart," Lena called out.

"I love you guys too," Logan replied.


	10. 9 Guess the Wolf's Out of the Bag

**Chapter 9: Guess the Wolf's Out of the Bag**

Logan found her family in the living room watching a movie. Callie and Brandon occupied the couch and she motioned for them to move over.

"Someone's finally wearing some clothes," Jesus teased.

Jude smirked.

"Well it's not exactly like I'm allowed to walk naked around here," Logan shot back.

"Please don't," said Mariana, "even if you do have the body of an MMA fighter."

"So how long was I out?"

"Three days," Jude replied.

"Seriously?" Logan said sounding surprised, "Sure as heck didn't feel like it."

"That's because you don't know what sleep is," said Callie. "It feels that way sometimes."

"Hey Cal," said Stef, "Tell Logan your idea."

"What idea," Logan asked even though she all ready knew.

There really was a downside to the mind reading thing. Though she was trying hard to not read her family's thoughts, it was hard not to. It's not like there was an on/off switch. The mind reading was constant and a bit of an annoyance.

"There's this Mexican street festival tomorrow," said Callie, "Brandon and I were gonna go and we wanted to know if you wanted to come with," she said happily.

"So because I look Mexican you thought I'd tag along," said Logan.

The room got silent for a moment and Logan could hear Callie trying to figure out what to say and how to say it.

"No um-," Callie said as she struggled out loud.

Logan began laughing, "Relax you guys, it was a joke. Truth is I don't know what I am so it doesn't matter. I thought I'd have a little fun with it. In my foster homes down south people would think I was Mexican but up in the west people think I'm Native American. I thought I'd try that one out on you guys."

"Good one," said Jude.

"Seriously though," Logan said, "You guys want me to tag along and be a third wheel, no thanks."

"Come on it'll be fun," said Callie.

"She's right," said Lena.

"Somehow I doubt that," Logan shot.

Seeing that the conversation was starting to actually turn serious, Jude and Jesus decided it was best to leave the room.

"Mariana, you coming," Jude asked.

"I'm good here," said Mariana.

"Mariana," said Lena, "Upstairs."

The girl sighed, "Fine. I'm just gonna find out what's going on anyways. You can't exactly keep secrets in this family," she griped as she went upstairs.

Stef had turned off the television and the five of them sat quietly in the room.

"This can't be good," Logan said breaking the silence.

Brandon looked at his sister, "Don't you know what's gonna be said anyways? Is that like a wolf thing or whatever? Mom's told us you can read minds and that since you don't have other wolves to talk to, you can hear us instead."

Logan looked at Brandon and answered aloud, "Sure but I don't actually mind hearing conversations out loud especially since it only works one way. I can read minds but others can't read mine so it kind of sucks if the conversation is just one way."

"Especially since we're not trying to always have conversations with you in our heads."

Stef and Lena looked at each other. "Mariana," they both called out.

Without saying a word they heard as Mariana trudged upstairs.

"We just think it would be good for you," said Stef, "You haven't been out of the house in weeks."

"With good reason," said Logan.

"We know honey," said Lena, "but now that you're…you, it might be good for you to get out."

"And Neal has been calling," said Callie, "and dropping by."

"We weren't even exclusive so I don't know why he'd even bother."

"Because he likes you," said Callie.

Logan looked down, "He shouldn't."

"We're getting off the subject," said Stef, "Logan, we're asking you. Go, have fun. It's just one day."

"But with Callie and Brandon, no offense but you two are one of those puppy fairytale romances that happen once in a life time," Logan complained, "I don't want to be a third wheel."

"You're not being a third wheel," said Brandon, "you're just a girl hanging out with her brother and sister."

"Yeah except said brother and sister are together-together and I'm tagging along."

Logan looked at her siblings and at her parents for a moment before saying, "None of you are gonna let this go until I agree are you?"

Callie smiled, "You're the mind reader, you tell us."

Logan sighed, "Fine I go but I'm telling you guys right now, this cannot end well. And I'm not just saying that because I suddenly developed the ability to see the future," Logan said as she got up and began making her way toward the kitchen, "I just know now what'll happen because of what I am."

* * *

"This is it right," Logan asked the following day, "One outing and then I can go home?"

"Geeze Lo," said Callie, "Since when did you become such a buzz kill?"

"Since I grew two extra legs and a tail," Logan shot. She saw some people stare, "Sorry."

"She's PMSing," Callie covered.

"Nice," Logan said with sarcasm.

"Come on you have to admit this is cool," said Brandon.

Logan looked around at all the festivities. There were so many booths set up from various vendors: Mexican foods, handmade crafts, people doing tattoos.

Callie smiled, "And it's about to get better."

Logan sighed as she heard his thoughts. That was the problem with coming here. It was too loud- too many voices speaking and too many thoughts thinking. Logan took a breath and tried to focus.

"Logan, you're alive," Neal said, surprised but also grateful.

Logan turned to face him, "Hey Neal," she said to him and shot a quick look to her sister.

"I didn't call him and neither did Mariana. Strange coincidence. Hey Neal."

"Hey Callie, hey Brandon. Funnel cake," he offered.

"You know I think Brandon and I will get our own but thanks."

"And if I decide to leave," said Logan, "I'll walk."

"Isn't your house pretty far from here," Neal asked.

Logan shrugged, "I like to walk."

Neal smiled, "You're full of surprises."

"You have no idea," said Logan.

Callie placed a hand on Brandon's chest, "Okay we're gonna go get some food. We'll catch you guys later. Neal, make sure my sister has some fun will you? She's been cooped up for days and kind of needs it."

"Count on it."

The two walked away leaving their sister with her boyfriend.

Neal brought the plate up to Logan.

"Sure you don't want any? Fried bread, sugar and over a thousand calories."

"A girl's dream come true."

"There's a smile," Neal noticed.

Logan popped a piece of funnel cake into her mouth.

"You're right, that is good," she said after she swallowed.

The two began walking. Neal reached for Logan's hand but she pulled back and placed her hands in her jean coat hoodie pockets. She knew he was offended, his thoughts made that pretty clear but Logan knew what he would feel if he touched her: excessive heat and she wasn't wearing gloves today.

"So long few weeks, hu," he asked.

"Yeah, yeah they were."

"You couldn't see me, you didn't call."

'I didn't want to,' she thought.

"I was contagious," she said to him.

"I didn't mind, I even brought you soup a few times."

"No you didn't," she said catching his lie, "At least that's what I heard from Callie and Mariana."

"I would have."

"It's the thought that counts right? Truth is I've never allowed others to take care of me and I've never had friends so I didn't want you to see me that way."

"Is that what we are, friends?"

Logan sighed, "Neal, I like you I really do and I know what you want me to say."

"But you can't can you?"

"No. I'm just not in a good place to give you what you need right now."

"Logan so you had the flu, so you had bronchitis, it's not like you had a life changing experience. People get sick like that all the time."

"Maybe not but it gave me plenty of time in bed to think. I'm just not ready. I thought I was but I'm not."

Neal smiled, "That's all you needed to say, though I am a bit disappointed. I can wait."

"Don't. You deserve better than me."

"I deserve you."

"You don't."

Logan wanted to add to their talk and she could hear Neal trying to figure out what his next words would be but there were so many thoughts at the festival and there were several in particular that stood out.

Brandon was waiting by the restrooms which is where Callie was and that was giving Wyatt who had shown up with Brandon's band mate, Lou, an ample excuse to approach Brandon.

Despite all the noise, Logan's hearing abilities were still in tact.

"Liam's here," she heard Wyatt say to Brandon.

"What?" Brandon said though he didn't need to be told twice.

Logan could read Brandon's dilemma. Callie was still in the restroom washing her hands and Brandon wasn't sure if he should leave her but he didn't want Callie to see Liam either.

"You okay Logan," Neal asked noticing Logan's shaking.

"I have to go," Logan said, leaving Neal without an explanation.

Finding a place where she was out of sight, Logan let the shaking take over her body, letting the wolf fly.

She made her way back to the festival, following the voices and strangely the smell. The only place it could be coming from was Liam. Had he always smelled so bad she wondered. It was a sickly sweet smell of honeysuckle mixed with bleach that made her nose and throat burn. She'd been around Liam before but never had he smelled so bad, the bleach nearly overpowering the honeysuckle.

Of course she had never been a wolf before either so there were a lot of changes she was starting to notice.

Logan rushed into the crowd of people. She could hear their thoughts, hear their screams but all she could focus on was Callie and making sure Liam never got to her again.

"Don't!" Logan heard her sister cry out as she now stood next to Brandon, his arms wrapped around her protectively.

It would be so easy to listen to Callie but what kind of wolf would she be if she did especially with so many people around now witness to her first outing.

No she reminded herself, she was doing this for Callie so Liam would never hurt her like he had the first time and Liam knew it.

As Logan got closer to Liam who now stood several feet from Callie, Brandon, Wyatt and Lou, Logan growled at him and Liam looked at the wolf in shock.

"No way," said Liam.

Logan lunged for him. Liam caught her off guard with a solid blow that sent Logan into a stand, crashing everything. She shook her self off quickly and then followed as Liam began to run.

'Logan don't do this,' Callie's thoughts ran through her mind.

'What is she doing,' thought Brandon.

'Damn it Logan!' thought Mariana.

'I am so grounded for this,' were Jesus' thoughts but they weren't about her, rather the tattoo of Halee's name that he'd just gotten on his stomach.

Their thoughts seemed a million miles away as Logan focused in on her intended target. The rage she had toward Liam was more than even Callie had and it was Callie who had been raped. Maybe Logan began to think, if she had been a wolf more than a year ago she could have stopped him. We now she could. She could make sure he never hurt anyone else again.

* * *

"That's right a wolf, a giant black wolf," said the newscaster, "Right here in San Diego. What was supposed to be a weekend filled with festivities celebrating our Hispanic heritage quickly turned into an afternoon of chaos as a giant wolf entered the festival and began chasing people. No word on either the wolf or its victim. We'll keep you updated as more news becomes available. This is Sonjia Najera reporting live from the Mexican Street Fest."

"Oh my god," said Mariana, "What the hell is that smell?"

"That would be me."

Stef, Lena, Mariana, Brandon, Callie and Jude all turned to see Logan standing near the door. She was wearing nothing but a ratty old trench coat.

"That's disgusting," said Mariana.

"Yeah well I didn't have much of a choice. When I phased I didn't exactly have time to strip so my clothes tore and when I phased back this was all I could find. It was either dumpster diving or coming home naked which probably wouldn't have been good for the neighbors."

"Okay then," said Mariana, "Nasty homeless man coat it is." She stood up and began walking toward the stairs, "I'll let you guys talk, for real this time. No eavesdropping."

Mariana made her way upstairs when Logan turned to her parents.

"You think I can get a chance to shower first before we do," Logan asked knowing how serious things were.

Stef nodded, "Go."

It took less than a minute for Logan to head upstairs, shower and then come back down.

"I all ready know how much trouble I'm in so let's hear it," Logan said to them.

"Callie, Brandon, leave the room please," Stef said to them.

The couple didn't object and made their leave from the living room.

'Good luck,' Callie thought to her.

"You want it out loud," Stef said, "here it is: what the hell were you thinking?"

"Stef," Lena said believing her wife's tone to be too harsh.

Stef ignored her, "No seriously Logan. We can't read your mind but you can clearly read ours so what the hell were you thinking exposing yourself like that? You realize someone could have seen you phase?"

"I was careful."

"This time but there's a chance now someone could see you."

"No one outside this family knows I'm a werewolf. To them it's just some wolf running around San Diego."

"Which we don't have," said Stef. "Wolves don't just escape from the zoo or come into our part of California so I'll ask again, what the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking about Callie! I heard Liam was there and I just snapped."

"You have got to get that under control," said Stef.

Lena placed a hand on Stef's. "I think what mom means to say is you can't get angry every time you see someone you don't like."

Thankful for Lena intervening, Stef asked in as calm a way as she could muster, "What happened to Liam after you two left the grounds?"

Logan crossed her arms. Given her size, the jeans and the tight black shirt she was wearing she looked as menacing as she had when she'd first begun her transformation and to a small extent it scared her moms but there was nothing Logan could do to eleviate that for now.

What could she tell them? That Liam had a god awful smell that irritated her to no end? That Liam was nothing like they believed him to be? That in fact Liam was a true monster and it was better for the world with him not in it?

So many options but she knew her moms were all ready worried so she decided to play as safe as she could despite their fears.

"He left San Diego," she answered which wasn't far from the truth.

"He left, just like that," Stef said clearly not convinced.

"Yeah."

"And he's never coming back?"

"Not if he knows what's good for him."

Logan knew that Lena wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt but it was Stef who was skeptical, thinking the worst because of what she was and she wasn't the only one.

"It's been a long day," said Logan, "can I go to my room now?"

Stef simply nodded.

With her back turned towards her moms, Logan added, "I warned you this day would end badly."

Logan left it at that and made her way upstairs.

* * *

Jesus was too focused on the healing of his tattoo and moms not finding out, Jude was IMing Connor and Brandon was working at his keyboard composing a new piece that included Callie a guitar solo for Callie who was in her room with Mariana. The two were sitting on the floor talking.

Logan thought about ignoring them but after all she'd done today, her sisters, Callie especially, didn't deserve to be shut out.

"You don't have to worry," Logan said as she stood by the doorway, "Liam will never hurt you again."

Callie smiled, "Thank you and Logan, It's okay you know."

Though Callie had not wanted Logan to go after Liam at the same time she couldn't fault her. Logan was protecting her like she always had but in a new way, a way Callie didn't quite understand but respected because of who and what her sister was. She wasn't human and if that meant doing inhumanely things then Callie could accept that and if it got Liam out of her life then all the better.

Mariana didn't take it that easy. She stood up and went to Logan.

"No, it's not okay. Logan, what did you do?'

"I did what was necessary," Logan answered.

"What the hell does that mean? We heard you tell moms that Liam left town but he didn't did he?"

"What answer do you want, Mariana?"

"I want to know what you did to him."

"Why? He's gone. What does it matter now?"

"It matters if you killed him," Mariana accused.

Callie quickly got up and the three walked into the hall where there was more space and stood between her two sisters.

"She didn't mean that," said Callie.

"Sure she did," Logan said matter of fact. "I did what I had to do," she answered cryptically, "I got justice for my best friend. The court system screwed Callie over. I couldn't do that. I wasn't about to let him get away. Not again."

"You did kill him," Mariana said in shock.

"He was a monster!" Logan yelled at her.

"And so are you!"

"Mariana, come on!" said Callie.

"Hey, hey, hey," Stef said as she and Lena quickly came upstairs.

The brothers had all been watching by their doorways.

"If I'm a monster and I'm not your sister then tell me Mariana, what am I? Come on that's what you were thinking right?"

"Stay out of my head freak!" Mariana shot.

"Enough!" said Stef, "What is going on?" No one said a word, "Now!"

Logan shook her head, warning Mariana.

"Liam didn't leave town."

"Shut up Mariana," said Callie.

"Yeah you would defend her wouldn't you?" Mariana shot at Callie. "Logan killed him."

At that moment Logan began to shake. She had done well to control herself up until that point.

"Is this true," Stef asked.

"I didn't have a choice!"

"You had a choice," Stef said getting close to her daughter, "You could have chosen not to go after him."

Logan moved back, "It wasn't that simple."

"I doubt that," said Stef.

"Stef!" said Lena.

"Yeah you would. You and Mariana both," Logan said as she continued to shake.

"I know you didn't have to kill him," Stef said getting closer.

"Stay away from me!" Logan ordered. "Then you don't know anything."

Logan knowing what would happen if she didn't calm down, made her way upstairs. She was done having the accusations tossed her way by her mom and her sister. She could still hear their thoughts and conversations going on downstairs but at least it was good being away from it directly and hearing it from a distance in her room. At least in her room she could allow her anger and trembling to take over so she could phase. At least she could do so without having to destroy everything in the hallway.

"Great she phased," said Marian, "Wonder what else she's destroying."

"Shut up Mariana," said Callie. "She wouldn't have had to phase if you'd just kept your mouth shut."

Mariana gave Callie an excuse me look.

"It's true," said Brandon.

"You would come to Callie's defense," said Marian.

"It's not even about me and Callie right now," said Brandon, "This is about Logan. This wolf thing is hard enough on her. She doesn't need you getting on her case."

"She killed someone," said Jesus, hating that his sister was being outnumbered, "We can't just let that go."

"It wasn't just anyone," Jude added, "It was Liam. He got what he deserved."

"Alright," said Lena, "Enough. Regardless of how we feel about Liam we have to focus on Logan."

"We are," said Mariana, "And the fact is she killed someone. Mom, aren't you supposed to arrest her or something?"

"What is your deal Mariana," asked Callie, "You've been afraid of her since she first phased."

"With good reason, she's a freak."

Callie turned to face their moms, "She's going to run."

"Good," said Mariana, "then she'll become a fugitive."

"Give it a rest Mariana," shot Jude, "She's our sister. She's family."

"She'll run," Callie said again, "If she thinks we're turning against her then she won't trust us. She'll run if she doesn't feel safe. It's what I did before."

Callie made her way to the stairs that led to Logan's room.

"Logan did us all a favor," Callie said to them, "Especially me. We're better off without Liam."

"Where are you going, Callie," Stef said not at all with how the situation turned out.

"Someone has to be on her side. Logan hasn't lost me yet."

* * *

When Callie found Logan upstairs in her room the young wolf was pacing. The furniture from the first time still hadn't been replaced. There was no point.

Logan turned to the door and waited a second as Callie came into the room. Logan gruffed.

"Easy," Callie said, raising her hands in defense, "I'm on your side, remember?"

Logan huffed.

"Mind turning human so we can talk?"

Logan nodded and motioned for Callie to step back. Callie did as her sister wanted and she watched in wonder as her sister stood on her hind legs and let the magic wash over her body as she turned human.

"Welcome back," Callie said to her. Logan remained quiet. "Mind if we talk?"

Logan nodded and motioned to her room up the stairs. Callie followed her sister to the bedroom.

"Logan, um, clothes."

Logan looked down at herself. Nudity was easily becoming part of her new lifestyle. While she could feel the air and the freshness around her, she never got cold so clothing was often easy to forget.

In less than a half second Logan had put on a sports bra, tank top and a pair of shorts.

The two sisters sat on the bed, Logan leaning against the glass headboard.

"You're not staying are you," Callie finally asked.

"I can't, Callie."

"Yes you can, you're choosing not to."

"You saw what happened down there. You heard what I did. It's not safe. I'm not….good."

"Yes you are. Logan, you did a good thing today even if they can't see it. Liam was a monster. You were doing what you've always done- protecting me."

"You have no idea how much of a monster he was."

"Considering what he did to me, I think I have a pretty clear idea."

Logan shook her head, knowing her sister wasn't truly understanding.

"No it's not just that," Logan said, "After we left the fairgrounds Liam started to run. Callie he could move as fast as I could except I was faster."

"Wait you mean in that less than a second thingy that you do?"

"Exactly like that. I finally caught up to him and when I bit him, his skin nearly shattered. It was like taking a hammer to a pane of glass. After I…mauled him I put his body in a dumpster and lit it on fire. All of it just felt so natural but Liam….Callie he wasn't human. He was something else and I can't help but shake this feeling that that something else has something to do with me."

"Liam has nothing to do with you."

"What if he does? He was a monster, Callie. I'm a monster. You were afraid of him. The family is afraid of me."

"Is that why you're leaving because they're afraid of you? Logan they're just thoughts. Thoughts change. People sometimes say what they don't mean."

"It's not just them, it's me. I don't know what I am and until I do it's not safe, even for you. I promised I would always protect you and Jude and now this family but right now I can't do that until I understand this. None of you asked for this life. I didn't either but I'm the only one who can find the answers and hopefully find some kind of control over it."

"Moms didn't ask for Jude and me but they got us. We love you."

"You and Jude are human. Sure you might have had it rough, been in juvie but in the end you're human. I'm the monster Callie. And I love you guys too but I also need to know what I am. We live in a family of foster kids, we should all understand that at least. It's my turn now."

"You know moms won't let you."

"Don't worry, I've got that covered."


	11. 10 Just a Shadow

_Author's Note: I deeply apologize for not updating this story. I've still been working on it and truthfully I no longer have as much time as I would like. I acquired a full time job a few months back so working 40 hours a week, sometimes more can take up a majority of my time. It's not like the old days when I didn't have a job and had all the time in the world to work on the story but I have not abandoned this one. It's actually one of my favorites so if you could bare with me I do plan to see this story to it's end. Thanks._

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Just a Shadow**

"Okay where is she," Lena asked.

"Where's who?"

"You know who," Stef said, "Someone needs to start talking now."

The Adams-Foster kids all looked at each other and remained silent.

"Now," Stef demanded.

Stef and Lena knew their kids were covering for Logan. After the heated argument two nights ago Logan had remained in her room. She hadn't even tried to leave that night as Callie had warned. Stef had made sure to stay up, even sleeping in Logan's room with a sleeping bag in case she decided to bail. She didn't. Not then anyways.

 _The next morning everything seemed normal. The kids went to school, Logan with them. She had taken too much time off from school due to her "illness" and the moms couldn't take any more time off of work so Logan reluctantly went. Mariana rode with Lena, not wanting to ride with her siblings since Logan was with them. Jesus went with her since he had taken her side._

 _Logan could hear their thoughts. Most of it was banal and didn't apply to her but Mariana's fear was ever present. She thought if she had killed Liam then who was to say she couldn't kill any of them? Ever the over dramatic, Logan thought._

 _At school the thoughts of everyone were overwhelming to Logan. Though she had room in her head to compartmentalize, the voices could not be shut out when you had seventh through senior year plus the teachers and others who encompassed the school. Plus she had to hear what her teachers were talking about._

 _Logan kept a low profile and by lunch she sat by herself at the beach. Neal had come over but she told him she didn't want any company so he walked away disappointed._

 _"Hey Neal," Brandon said as he and Callie walked the beach._

 _Neal just shrugged, "Whatever."_

 _Callie and Brandon looked at each other and then saw as Logan stood up. She knew they were coming._

 _They talked for a bit and then Logan walked the beach, further away from the school, leaving Anchor Beach behind. She picked up her pace, beginning to run wanting to put it further behind her, the sooner she left the better she thought now that it was easy to escape her mom's watchful eyes._

The evening when the mom's got home they hadn't seen Logan's bike out front but Jesus told them Logan had taken it to the shop. That right there was when Stef realized it was a lie since Logan hadn't used her bikes in weeks. It's what brought them all to the living room now.

Mariana raised her hands in defense, "I had nothing to do with this. I didn't know Logan was even gone."

Jude looked over at his sister, "Really? She didn't come home with us and you didn't know she was gone? But for the record I didn't know she actually left."

"How was I supposed to know? The girl likes to walk or run on all fours. Who knows these days?"

"Mariana!" said Callie.

Mariana shrugged, "Well it's true."

"Alright enough!" said Lena, "Jesus?"

"Hey don't look at me," he said, "I had nothing to do with this either."

"Where is she," Stef ordered as she looked at Brandon and Callie ruling out their other three kids."

"What makes you think we know anything?" Callie asked.

"A," said Stef, "You're Logan's best friend, Callie. B, Logan trusts you Brandon and you and Callie are together so you have to know everything."

"And C," Lena added, "Neal came to me. Said Logan was upset at lunch and that he watched you guys talking but he didn't know what it was about."

Callie and Brandon looked at each other knowing they couldn't hide the truth from their mom's any longer.

"We don't know exactly honestly," said Callie, "That night after Mariana fought with Logan, I did go up to her room and talk to her. I knew she was leaving. Then today Brandon and I did see her at lunch."

" _Thanks for maintaining my cover," Logan said to her siblings that day on the beach during lunch._

 _"You sure we can't make you stay?" Brandon asked._

 _"You know I can't," Logan replied._

 _"Mariana is just being Mariana," said Brandon, "We can make this work. We'll figure it out."_

 _"I appreciate you wanting to help but I think I need to figure this out on my own. I love you guys but you don't know what this is like for me. You can't know. I have to go, Callie."_

 _"I know you do. It sucks but I won't stop you."_

 _Logan reached over and hugged Callie, "We'll always be sisters," she said to her._

 _"You're my best friend, you know that right," Callie said._

 _Logan smiled, "I know. I know a lot these days remember?"_

 _"You should go," said Brandon, "before lunch is over or before mom decides to step outside or something."_

 _"Good luck," Callie said._

 _Logan nodded and took off_.

"That's what happened," said Callie, "We know she was leaving but she didn't tell us where and we didn't ask."

"And you didn't try to stop her?" said Stef, "You just let her go?"

"I couldn't talk her out of it," said Callie.

"You could have come to us, to momma," said Stef.

"What for, it's Mariana's fault she left in the first place!"

"Don't bring me into this," Mariana warned.

"You're a part of this," said Brandon.

"Of course you would defend Logan and you're girlfriend. So Logan and I argued, so what? We're sisters, we fight. It's what girls do."

"She didn't feel safe here!" Callie said, "You called her a monster and practically said she wasn't our sister. I don't care what she is, she's still my sister and she's still part of our family."

"Alright enough," said Stef "but Callie you're right, she's still part of this family. She's got a half tank of gas and a day and half head start. How far can she get?"

"You're kidding right," said Jude, "She's a wolf and a super human. With those speeds I'm pretty sure she can get as far as she wants."

"He has a point," said Lena.

"Well she can't do much," she's under age. I can probably track her cell phone."

The looks Brandon and Callie gave each other didn't go un-noticed.

"Is there something you'd like to share?"

"Logan probably has a fake ID," Brandon admitted.

Things were just getting worse, Stef thought.

"And how would she get that?"

"Viggo. He gave me a contact of his before he got busted incase I ever had a need for it."

"And you can't track her cell," said Callie.

"And why not?"

Callie pulled out Logan's phone from her back pocket and handed it to Stef.

"Great so she's got a bike, a fake ID, no cell phone and no money. She could be anywhere."

"Any ideas," said Lena.

"Maybe."

* * *

Four days hadn't seemed that long since Logan had left San Diego. She could still remember leaving the house for what might be the final time.

She would owe Brandon big time for her fake ID. It had really come in handy when she needed it, for the most part though she hadn't. It was easier hunting for her food at night which consisted of stray animals and depending on her location, a mountain lion or tow. She had come across a few glass shells, her term for those who had similarities to Liam, but let them be since they were of no threat.

The time hadn't seemed long and they really weren't. Within a range of over two thousand miles, Logan could hear her family's thoughts. She knew how concerned they were. Jude was hurt that she'd only gone to Callie and Brandon and not him. Callie was concerned but at least she could understand and she could relate. She's run away from the Adams-Foster's family before.

Mariana felt terrible but it wasn't even about Mariana, not anymore of course the girl didn't know that. If anything she'd given Logan the motivation to do what she needed to get done which was to find the answers as to who she was, what she was and why her parents had given her up.

That's what brought her here now to her ninth rundown bar in Chicago. It had been sixteen years and while few remembered Joshua Uley, not many could give Logan much else. A lot didn't even know Uley had a kid but that was no surprise since he was a drifter. The night of his car accident and death he had been on his way out of Illinois heading west. Only he knew what for.

"You looking for Joshua Uley," came a gruff voice in a booth at the corner of the bar.

Logan turned to see a white gray haired man with a four inch beard.

"Just information" Logan replied.

"You look like him you know but you've got her eyes."

"You knew my parents," Logan said.

"Joshua mostly. You're mother not so much," the man got up and pulled out his wallet. Before he could pull out his money, Logan pulled out a few twenties and placed it on the table.

"Thanks. Come on kid, let's take a walk. You seem like the type that doesn't mind a late night walk."

"Hey you forgot your change," said the barkeep.

Logan waved him off, "Consider it a tip," she said as she followed the man out.

Logan knew the man was genuine in his manner of speaking. She couldn't read his thoughts which she felt strange. It had started a day ago when people's thoughts began to sound like a whisper even though her family's thoughts were perfectly clear. Had she been able to read this man's it would have been much easier discovering him rather than searching through various ones despite the low frequency.

As if knowing what she was thinking, he pointed to his temple.

"Nano tech implant. It blocks people like you from getting inside my head."

"What do you mean people like me?"

The man kept walking and for a few miles no one said a word until they reached a rundown campground filled with nothing but the homeless. At the far end was a rundown airstream which is where the man was leading them.

"So you got a name," Logan asked.

"Arlo. Like Arlo Guthrie only without his last name."

"I'm Logan."

When they got inside the old man pulled out some drinks from his cooler and handed one to Logan.

"This is blood," Logan said as she drank from the bottle.

Arlo nodded, "Yeah you looked like you could use it. I don't think that scotch was doing the trick." Arlo looked at Logan for a moment, "You have no idea what you are do you kid?"

Logan took another sip from the bottle, finding it strangely appetizing and yet again not really since she did hunt animals only this blood tasted sweeter with a more metallic taste and the smell of rust.

"Guess I don't," Logan replied, "but it seems like you do."

"I've had my suspicions."

"You knew Joshua Uley," Logan asked getting back to the point of why she'd followed Arlo.

"Yeah I knew him. He passed through, spent every night at the bar. Offered him a place to stay. That's what I do here. I let the homeless live here. My father owned this campground."

"What's the catch?"

"No catch. Just no drugs. Don't really much care for people to die on my watch. Figure might as well do something with this life. Paying it forward and all that."

"And how does Joshua fit into all this other than you helping him out?"

"Good guy if you discount his alcoholism. Just down on his luck. Mind taking a seat? You standing for so long without moving is a bit uncomfortable."

Logan took a seat on a chair across from Arlo.

"We talked," Arlo continued, "told me a little about himself, how he was from somewhere out west near the Pacific. Told me about an old legend how men became wolves. Seemed to believe in them crazy Indian tales and wanted no part of that so he left his boy. Said he was a coward. One night he meets a woman. Overly beautiful. Claims she's on the pill, he uses a rubber. Next thing that happens, she shows up, claims she's pregnant. Uley wants no part in it, tells her to get rid of it. Sorry kid."

Logan waved him off and let him continue.

"Knew she was different. One of 'em cold ones that Uley went on and on about but I said nothing to him. Didn't want any trouble case she was listenin'. She leaves town. He does too. Next I know he's drunk out of his mind and kills a family of four. Poor bastard. Appeared he didn't even remember what happened. A short time later the cold one shows up with a babe in her arms. Claims she wiped Uley's memories and asked me to do anything with it. Decided not to keep ya I'm afraid. You being what you were I figured on killing ya but you were just a babe so I couldn't bring myself to do it. Dropped you off at a firehouse instead. Figured ya might be better off. Seems I was right."

"No, you weren't. Stuff is happening to me. I don't know what to do."

Arlo reached into his pocket for his wallet. He pulled out a very weathered card.

"Try here. The cold one…your mother said should anything happen, you go to this guy here and he'll get you settled."

Logan stood in an instant, "Thanks."

"Hey kid, just do me a favor."

"Name it."

"Don't ever come back here. You're two things in one, a half breed that shouldn't be, I don't want any trouble."

"That won't be a problem."

* * *

"Fancy place," Logan said as she took a seat across from J. Jenks, the name that had been on the card, a balding short man with a refined gut.

"I like high end restaurants for high end clients," he answered.

"It's also crowded."

"You're perceptive."

"And you have nothing to worry about. I'm just a kid."

"But lethal to be sure when need be I would imagine."

"I suppose better safe than sorry, for you anyways."

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

Not entirely, Logan thought, wishing she could read his mind but still couldn't. She wondered why she was losing that ability but she would deal with it later.

"Let's lose the formalities, shall we?" Jay asked. "I've worked with your family for years and my boss before me and so forth. You can call me Jay and I'll call you Logan, fair enough?"

"Sure."

"Now let's get down to business."

Jay reached down into what was an ordinary shopping bag and pulled out four 12.5x18.5 manila envelopes.

"Now the first one is for your adoptive family should you chose to give it to them. It's enough to cover your parents life times and the lifetimes of what other children they may have. Your mother figured you'd be in the foster system so there's enough for up to ten other children, yourself not included, not yet anyways. After life has…occurred and there are no future descendants, then the funds can be transferred to you. This second one includes your official birth certificate. It lists Joshua Uley as your biological father and Shay Cullen as your biological mother. The third contains your inheritance: cash, credit cards, bonds, stocks, the works. You're looking at more than enough to cover your entire existence."

Logan noticed he said the word existence rather than life.

"This final one contains deeds to the various properties your mother owned both here and out of the country. Everything, minus what she left for your adoptive family has been passed down to you."

Logan said nothing about her newfound wealth. It was a lot to process to go from a nearly invisible foster kid to having more than enough to last her life. Thankfully she had more than enough space in her head to have the time to think plus focus on the meeting in front of her.

"What was she like, my mother?"

"She was very sad. Didn't talk much about her life but she drifted a lot, never stayed in one place for too long but it seemed to me like she wanted to find a place to call home. Coming to me was the only stability she had in her life I believe."

An x-trillionaire, a drifter. Was history repeating itself, Logan wondered.

"Look you seem like a good kid, Logan. Your mother set up funds for your adoptive family which tells me she knew you would get a family when you couldn't be with her. So, a piece of advice: go home. Spend what time you can before they're gone and you're all that's left."

Logan stood up at a human pace.

"I appreciate what you've done for me tonight, Jay."

Jay nodded and stood. The two shook hands. He didn't seem disturbed by her size or her warmth the way others did though to their credit she had been wearing gloves so they couldn't feel her temperature and always made sure to keep wearing jackets so in case there was a moment of accidental arm grazing.

"If you need anything let me know."

"I certainly will, thank you Jay."


	12. 11 Welcome to Forks

**Chapter 11: Welcome to Forks**

Logan paused at the sign early the next morning that welcomed her to Forks, Washington.

According to one of the deeds she'd gone over, her biological mother had a house in Forks and since it was less than seven hundred miles from her stay in Kalispell, Montana where she had stayed after her time in Illinois. It seemed like the most logical place to head to next.

As she paused, her bike parked to the side of the road she thought about San Diego, about her family and how worried they were and how she could do as Jay suggested and go home but she'd traveled too many miles in search for the truth and it was becoming clearer but there were still so many unanswered questions. At least Forks seemed like a solution since Shay had called it home once.

Logan pulled out her cell. Since leaving San Diego and leaving her phone with Callie so her mom's couldn't track where she was going, she'd bought occasional burner phones and then crushed them to dust after a one time use on each.

She was glad she had been able to steal money from her previous foster families, even the loser ones since it gave her enough for what she needed and with her unique appetite, it had helped her to save up on the money she otherwise would have used for food.

She left Callie a quick text:

New lead. Pacific. LVU.

The number would show up as unknown but Callie would know who it was from.

Logan took an unnecessary deep breath and with one hand crushed the phone till it looked like the dirt below her then revved up her motorcycle, crossing the line into Forks.

She toured the town, what little there was of it and then made her way to Shay Cullen's house. It was a four story cabin with various balconies and windows. Leaving her bike outside, Logan used the key and walked in. It was surrounded in the back, front and sides by tree cover and a mountain. A river also flowed a mile behind the house to the north east hidden within the trees.

Using her super speed she toured every inch of the house: eight bedrooms, each with its own restroom and bath/shower, a library on the third floor, dining and kitchen on the first, a five car garage to the left of the house. It was big enough place for her siblings to each have their own room, their mom's, Logan herself, and a spare.

There were many rooms to choose from for her own so Logan decided to claim the bedroom on the fourth floor since it was the largest in the house with its own balcony. It was the perfect place and for the first time Logan felt more relaxed than she had in weeks. As she stood on the balcony of her new room, looking deep into the woods, she reached for the phone in her pocket, a burner she had just purchased in town at a store called Newton's Olympic Outfitters.

She knew her family was worried. At over one thousand three hundred miles she could read their thoughts. It had been easy since she could read them at over two thousand. Yet she could no longer hear anyone else. It surprised her on two levels, the first was that she it didn't feel as crowded and the second was that her family came in so clearly as if they were speaking right next to her.

She sighed and dialed the number she'd memorized.

"Adams-Foster," Stef answered.

The line remained silent.

"Logan," she said hopefully.

She heard a sigh and then, "Hi mom."

"Is that Logan," Mike asked.

Stef was at work when her daughter called. Mike hadn't known the kid too well. He'd met her only a few times. Once when Stef and Lena had her over for dinner, being an old friend of Callie's from her past, another during the adoption party and then later when Logan had hit her massive growth spurt with toned muscles and towered over him. He had to admit he was scared of her and even intimidated by her size. After that he had stopped seeing her, Stef claiming that she was very contagious after contracting some sort of bug.

It wasn't until after Logan had left that she told him a partial truth and that was that Logan had overheard her and Lena talking about her biological mother and decided to take off and look for her. Mike of course had been furious but Stef assured him there was nothing they could do since Logan had gotten good at covering her tracks and that she could take care of herself.

Stef nodded to Mike and then took the call in another room.

"Logan," she said again, happy that her daughter was calling, "Is that you?"

"It's me."

"How are you? Where are you?"

Logan looked around, "I'm doing okay. It's safe here. I'm more relaxed than I have been in a while so I guess that's something."

Stef wasn't sure how to respond so she said the only thing she could, "Come home."

"You knokw I can't do that."

"Yes you can. You're sixteen. You could be counted as truant. I could have you arrested."

"Maybe but I'm pretty sure I left normal the day I phased."

"Logan," she said annoyed at her daughter's demeanor, "Come home."

"I can't. I still haven't found what I'm looking for."

"We can find it together."

"Look I just called to let you know I'm okay. Tell momma I called and let Mariana know I don't blame her. Me leaving wasn't her fault. Tell Jude I'm sorry and tell Callie I love her and Brandon. I have to go. I love you."

"Logan, Logan wait," said Stef but her daughter had all ready hung up.

Stef turned to see Mike standing by the door.

"Everything okay?"

Stef shook her head, "She's not coming home."

"Did she at least tell you where she was?"

"No. She just said she was okay and wanted me to give some messages to the family but it was the tone she took; she sounded distant, almost lost. I wish she would let us help."

"Does Callie know anything? They're best friends right? I can't imagine Logan shutting her out."

Stef had considered it and decided to talk to Callie later.

* * *

In Forks, Logan sighed deeply. She was glad to have called Stef but she also knew how much her family wanted her home and how they were hurting but that was something that could not be helped, not when she still had more to learn.

Her mom's didn't understand and maybe that was on her. She could have explained it, told them about her biological parents, about what she was and her inheritance but how could she explain to them that her human way of living was gone and that things could never be normal again? They were human. Didn't they deserve a human way of life?

Logan was sure of at least one thing: being sixteen no longer mattered the way it used to. In this search of who she was it felt like she had taken a sabbatical from her old life and given how quick her mind worked and quick speed, catching up on school work would not be a problem. Yet the problem currently was that her mom's were still treating her as a human in that they wanted her to be a regular sixteen year old by going to school and being normal instead of the wolf-girl and now wolf-girl slash bloodsucker that she was, a part of her life that her parents didn't know about.

Placing the thoughts of her family aside, Logan leaped down from the balcony. She smiled at herself. She'd wanted to make that leap since being in her room back in San Diego. It felt awesome to finally be able to do it. To her it was as if the ground had moved up and she was stepping on a walk way.

In less than a second she was at the front of the house, got on and revved her bike.

Logan emptied her mind and simply drove around town with no direct plan, at least not a complete one. She wasn't here to move even though she was staying in Shay Cullen's house. She wanted more answered and clearly Shay had lived here for a time so there had to be some reason for it. She just needed the answers as to why.

* * *

"Callie can you come in here for a minute," Lena asked that afternoon when everyone had been home from work and school.

Callie and Brandon walked hand in hand into the living room where their mom's were waiting.

"What's going on," Callie asked.

"You tell us," said Lena.

Callie shook her head, unsure as to what her mom's were talking about.

"I got an interesting call today," said Stef, "from Logan."

Callie looked at Brandon and then back at their mom's.

"Has she been texting you lately?"

"Yeah," Callie admitted, "Yeah she has."

Stef held out her hand, "Phone now."

Callie reluctantly walked over and took a seat on the couch, Brandon with her, and handed her phone over. Stef opened up the messages.

"She's covering her tracks like we thought," said Stef, "these are all from unknown numbers."

"Then are you sure they're from Logan," Lena asked.

"Of course they're from her. Just look at some of these: Where it started. Only you understand. Checking bars. Lead on bio father. Lead. Unsteady. Unwanted. West. New lead. Pacific. LVU."

"Wait she's checking out bars? How is she even getting in?"

Stef looked at Brandon, "This is what happens when you give your sister's fake IDs."

"She's being so cryptic," Lena said getting back to point.

"Because she doesn't want us to know where she is," said Stef

"Maybe not yet anyways," said Callie. "Logan wouldn't have left if she didn't have any other choice but she still loves this family. It's different for her. She's not human and you guys forget that and yet you guys keep hoping that she is. When are you going to learn to accept that," Callie said getting up from the couch and leaving the room.

"Callie," Brandon called after her. He then turned to their mom's. "Look, I'm glad Logan called you but Callie's right. You keep treating her like she's normal but she's not. We still love her, why can't you?"

* * *

Logan could see the appeal to Forks. The rain and clouds and cold were a nice change from the blistering heat and humidity of California, heat that did not help given her now normal 108 degree temperature. There was also the cover of so many woods, enough privacy, more than she'd had in her life. Once could get lost within the miles of trees which Logan thought was a good thing especially given her new legs as a wolf. A wolf couldn't exactly run around San Diego without being seen.

Parking her bike, Logan walked toward the ocean. She tried again not to think of her family but after talking to her mom, they were all she could think about. She missed them sure but she needed to find out where she'd come from and being in her biological mother's house, she'd all ready come to learn it was her biological grandmother's and went further than that which made Logan feel close to a side of her family that had been missing.

As she walked the beach and thought about how she was hurting her moms and siblings, she could feel the slight change in the air. She hadn't realized how far she had walked from the secluded spot where she parked her bike. She heard them before she saw them, before rounding the rocks that blocked her view; a family of five with two little girls.

"Come on, Jake, would you throw it all ready? If you don't want to play just say so and give the ball to Seth."

"Fine, you want it so badly, go fetch," said the boy known as Jake.

The football flew over to the other boys head and hurled in Logan's direction just as she came into their view. Logan caught the ball easily.

The boy in front of her who had gone after it, now less than nine yards away stopped his jog and looked at Logan.

Their eyes met.

As Logan looked into his eyes, she no longer felt constrained to her life as it shifted toward this one center. Everything that defined her: her life in the foster system, her struggles to identify herself, her new adoptive family, her phase, every road she'd taken had all brought her here.

She walked toward him as if drawn by a force she could not escape and he moved closer toward her, somehow being drawn too.


End file.
